Don't underestimate a woman
by Mugiwara-Kaizokudan
Summary: Gohan has a twin sister? Wow, how big of a twist that is. This story starts after the Cell games.
1. Son Gohme

"That JERK!" Gohme screamed at the tv in front of her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Gohan asked worredly.

"That god damned glory stealer is on tv again! Grr, why I oughta show him one!" She placed her fore finger and middle finger together on her forehead and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Hey wait!" Gohan yelled and pushed up from his study desk. Gohme stopped and looked at him. "You can't just go out into the middle of ten thousand people like that. What if you're recognised?!"

"Oh please Gohan, who's going to recognise me except that stupid, fat glory stealer?" Gohme groweled and shook her fist out in front of her. Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"That doesn't matter. If anyone recognises you from the Cell Games something might happen. I'm not sure what, but it wont be good." Following in her brother's actions, Gohme sighed and drooped her shoulders.

"I guess you're right, but if that jerk shows his ugly face anywhere near me I'm going blast it so hard that not even father can stop me." The girl grumbeled to herself and walked into the kitchen. Gohan sighed; he understood that his sister was mad at how that stupid afro man took all the credit for himself, but it didn't really bother him. He was just upset that she wasn't recognised for stopping Cell from blowing up the Earth.

As the young adolescent stood there in thought, he was disrupted by his father looking back behind him.

"Urm, what's wrong with your sister, Gohan? She didn't look all too happy there."

Gohan just pointed to the tv. Goku followed his son's gesture and looked at the tv screen. "Oh hey, it's Mr. Satan." Goku grinned. He didn't really care that the wannabe, afro man took all the glory, he just thought it was funny to laugh at his outragous poses; kinda reminded him of the Ginyu Froce.

"That's exactly her problem." Gohan mumbeled. Goku, finally seeming to get the message, just "ohh"'d and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I've just remembered, I was supposed to come in here and tell you and Gohme that ChiChi's getting yous into Orange Star High School."

Gohan gaped at his father. "What?!?! HIGH SCHOOL?! Noooo!" He cried in pity of himself. He didn't mind all the learning and stuff, it's just that the idea of trying to fit in with normal people was all too weird for him.

"Hey mom." Gohme grumbeled in sadness as she trapsed into the kitchen.

ChiChi smiled, obviously not taking notice of her daughters unhappy mood and put down the plate she was cleaning. "I have some news for you." She grinned in that motherly fashion of hers. Gohme recognised that same look from the time ChiChi had bought her and Gohan those huge masses of piles and piles of study books when they were 8; Gohan had obviously finished studying the whole lot, but Gohme got so tired of them she decided to avoid doing it by hiding all of her books in odd places around her room. Of course, ChiChi had not been to pleased when she caught Gohme in the back garden trying to destroy the books with Ki attacks and had been banned from fighting for a month.

'_Psssh, not like I stayed in anyways._' She snickered to herself. "And what news would that be?" She panicked. "Please don't say you went and bought all those damned study books again!" Gohme cried out in anguish.

Her mother looked at her in dissapointed. "There will be no swearing in this house, Son Gohme, do you understand?" Just at that moment Gohan and Goku walked into the kitchen with curious looks on their faces.

"I never knew DAMN was a god forsaken swearword, did I?" Gohme looked back at her mother with equal ferociousness.

"Well if youd of studied more rather then going out and getting yourself half killed all of the time, then you would know!" ChiChi yelled in return. Goku and Gohan were petrified. If it had of been them that she was yelling at, they would never dare to shout back; ChiChi scared them more than any possible villian in the entire series could.

"Well it isn't my fault that I'd rather do good by saving the world than study those lame, boring books. You can't get a job when the worlds blown up and everyone's DEAD!" Gohme screamed. None of the men could ever understand the mind of a woman, they were all crazy, and hormonally challenged in their eyes.

"Hmph, well, you can leave that to your father. On the other hand, I've gone and put you and Gohan into a high school." Wow, her mood sure changed quick.

'_Hah! I outsmarted my own mother for once...wait...HIGH SCHOOL?!?!_' Gohme's jaw hit the ground "WHAT?!?! HIGH SCHOOL?!"

"Hey, that's just like how Gohan reacted." Goku grinned, obviously not noticing the look on his wife's face. Fortunatly for Goku, Gohan HAD noticed and was saving his father's face from danger of frying pan attack by dragging him upstairs to see Goten.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to High School! How can you expect me and Gohan to fit in with people who've probably never even heard the word "ki" before?!" Gohme wouldn't back down without her own opinion until she realised her mothers look.

"Then you can teach them or deal with it. I've already set up a meeting with the head teacher anyways and you're going whether you like it or not. My. Word. Is. Final!"

Gomhe sighed in frustration. Her mother just didn't understand, did she? When was she ever going to understand that people like them are too advanced for normal people people who have terribly weak power levels and think monsters like Cell can be beaten by the most weakest human alive. Even Krillen would have had more chance beating Cell if it had of been between himself and Mr. Satan. No offence to Krillen.

"Fine! When is this stupid meeting so I can get it over and done with?" Gomhe finally gave herself up. She was too stressed lately to bother with more of her mother's mouthy attitude.

"Urh! The things I do for you kids, and what do I get in return? A rude, stubborn attitude." ChiChi rambled to herself. "And it's tomorrow at noon. I want no complaint from you or you don't get fed whatsoever." After deciding that that was final, the Ox princess turned back to her drying and closed her eyes in a huff.

Gohme decided that she too couldn't really be bothered with her mother's huffyness and walked up the stairs to her room, passing a fearing Gohan on the way.

"Wow, you sure nearly put her in her place." He laughed nervously. After understanding the meaning of puberty for a woman, even though he shouldn't, he knew never to get on the bad side of his sister.

Gomhe smiled not bothering to fawn on the past, even though it was only like 5 seconds ago, and looked her brother in the eyes. "Who's up for some ice cream?"

"Wow sis! I can't believe you stood up to mum!" Yelled Gomhe's younger, more energetic brother name Goten. He was bouncing around like mad after eating the biggest ice cream sunday/banana split on the ice cream menu more than 8 times; Gohme lost count when she decided to start counting how many her dad had ate.

"Ehehe.." Gomhe laughed nervously. She didn't think it was that much of a deal until they decided to bring Trunks and Bulma along. Obviously Vegeta was too good for these kind of things.

"Yeah. Even I wouldn't of thought of anyone other than myself standing up to her. She may be your mother, but she has one heck of a loud voice." Bulma laughed. Goten grinned and started jumping up and down with his equally energetic friend Trunks, who was on a sugar high after dragging them to a sweet store right across from the ice cream shop; it scared Bulma how the children hadn't thrown up yet, and when she says children, she means Goku as well.

"It's not so great you know. Anyways, since me and Gohan have to suffer with meeting our doom tomorrow, I've decided that I'm going to hide from that damned mother of mine by staying up at Kami's lookout with Piccolo for the whole day. It's the only place I can go without my mother finding me and end up dragging me to the meeting herself." Goku looked at his only daughter unsure. The whole idea of high school may have been bad, but if it's what ChiChi wanted, then maybe they should just accept their doom.

"Oh come on you guys, school can't be that bad. You could even meet new friends." Goku tried to reassure; he had always been the opitmistic one.

"Out of all people, I thought you would have understood the most. People like them don't know anything about us. How can I go the entire day without atleast firing one ki blast. Sure, I may sound like a pyromaniac but it's still who I am and I'm not letting anything change that!"

Gomhe groweled to herself, curse her father and his bribary of tonnes of chocolate afterwards. He should know how much she loves the chocolatey goodness of Galaxy or maybe even Dairy Milk.

Gohme, Gohan, ChiChi, and Goku were sat in the waiting room just outside the head teachers office. Each persons mood different to the other. Gohan sat there in deep thought. Gohme sat there in a huff. ChiChi sat there in anxiousness. And finally, Goku sat there in a relaxed, content mood. Curse his optimism.

"Miss Son and Mr Son, the head teacher would like to see you and your parents now." A plump lady called as she stood waitingly at the door of the head teacher's office. They each perked up and ChiChi was first to arise, having a huge smile on her face and not letting her children's grumpy moods get to her.

"Now come on you two, you as well Goku." ChiChi spoke as they each finally stood up. Walking into the office, Gohme's mood changed dramatically. Even she became nervous as she noticed the strange change in scenery. The office was large, filled with shelves and filing cabnets. In the middle stood a large, dark oak desk. It was filled with piles of papers and books, and stationary laydent in different pots.

"Hello there and welcome to Orange Star High School..."

**Let's skip the horrible torture for Gohme's sake**

"Thank you Mr. Pearmain." ChiChi thanked while shaking the tall man's hand. He smiled sincerely and looked over to the twins.

"I hope to you two will get settled in soon with our establishment and make a lot of new friends."

Gohme looked away with her arms crossed; she still wasn't satisfied even though he had tried his very best to list off all of the good things about going to his high school.

'_Psshh, I shoulda ditched when I had the chance._' She thought.

'_Whether you'd have went up to Kami's lookout or not, mum would have made dad go up and get you anyways._'

Gohme nearly fell over. She looked over to her brother to see him trying not to burst out laughing. Damn! She'd forgot that they could read each others minds.

Glaring at him, she respoded in her mind: '_Get outta my head, you nerd!!_'

Gohan opened his mouth in surprise. A nerd? HE was a NERD?! Oh how he would get payback on her ass if it was the last thing he would do....Hey wait, Gohan's just been OOC-ing!

'_I OOC-d?!_'

Gohme looked at him in confusion. While the twin's silent conversation went on, they didn't notice the looks they were receiving from the other people in the room.

"Are they always like this?" Mr. Pearmain tried to conclude. He was scared incase it freaked out his students.

"Oh don't worry sir, they're only like this when Gohan somehow manages to freak out his sister." How Goku knew this, we will never know.

The head teacher shared a confused look with his assisstant and decided to change the subject. "Urm, how about they start on Monday and come by the office to pick up their time tables." Mr. Pearmain finally reasoned. The look on ChiChi's face was bright and cheerful; wow, Goku never thought she actually thought of this as something so serious.

As Gohan and Gohme carried on their silent argument they were finally stopped short as Goku ruffled both of their heads. Gohan smiled and chuckled while Gohme, deciding to surprise her father, grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder into the wall. She grinned proudly and ran past him out of the door.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Goku yelled as he ran after his half Saiyan daughter.

"Urh, I'll...urhhh...go stop them!" Gohan ditched his mother and ran straight out of the door, not wanting to be the one she ranted at for her husband and daughter's childish behaviour. The woman shook her fist in rage and looked back to the scared school staff.

"I'm very sorry for that. And thank you Mr. Pearmain, you'll see them on monday morning." ChiChi walked out of the room, leaving behind a very scared Head teacher and his twitching, fat assisstant.

"Maybe letting them into this school wont be as good as you think, sir."


	2. New friends & interesting bets

"Gohme sweety, wake up. You have school today." ChiChi shook the girl gently and waited for her to atleast open her eyes before leaving the room. Gohme groaned. This was one of her secret reasons for not wanting to go to school; getting up early. She was never a morning person because they made her grumpy and they were too tiring. After ten minutes of reasoning to herself the benefits of getting up, she finally rolled out of the bed and floated before hitting the ground. She floated up more to look at the clock on her bedside and groaned when she noticed it was only 7 am.

'_Curse you early mornings._' She thought to herself.

'_Well good morning to you too, grouchy._' Her brother greeted through her mind. Even though he was in the room next door to her and there was a wall blocking their view, she could still sense that he was laughing at her.

'_Oh just you wait._'

On the other side of the wall, Gohan stood there putting on his required uniform and smirked at his sister's grouchyness. "Ahh breakfast time." He said to himself with a smile on his face, nothing could possibly go wrong at breakfast. Little did our young superhero know, his sister was already downstairs in the kitchen planning her revenge.

"Geez, I hate skirts, they make me look skimpy." Gohme moaned to herself while venturing into the kitchen for her main meal of the day.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see _you_ in a skirt." Goku chuckled as his daughter scowled at him. She smirked at him and turned towards the food on the table.

'_Oh don't worry, I'm not the only one you'll see in a skirt_' Note to audience, she was not referring to Gohan or her mother, wink wink.

"Oh dad, I bet I can finish all this food before you can." She smirked at her father challengingly. He smirked right back at her.

"You want a bet on that?"

"Yeah, how about the loser has to wear a skirt for the rest of the winner is the one to eat the last piece of food on the table before the other."

"You're on! On the count of 3, 2, 1...Go!" As Goku stuffed all the food down his mouth, Gohme looked round the table in antisapation. Then she spotted it, the piece of food her father ALWAYS ate last at breakfast, it was like a daily ritual. First he would scoff down the toast and scrambled egg, then he would drink all of the orange juice in one go, then he would go for the hash browns. Gohme grabbed the plate full of sausages and poured the lot into her mouth as Goku looked round the table in a panicky rush. Where had all of the sausages gone?! There was no way he would have eaten them, he would have remembered, and besides, he always saved the meat for last. Finally noticing his mistake, he turned to see his daughter wiping her mouth on a dish cloth and place the special sausage plate down on the table.

"Well, I guess I win." She grinned.

"Huh?! How?!"

"'Cause I beat you to the last dish. Dad, I've lived with you long enough to know by now that you always save the meat for last. Now you have to wear a skirt for the whole day." She burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor, clutching her stomach in agony.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked as he stumbeled into the kitchen. Then, in a flash of light, Gohan stood right in front of the table with his eyes wide. "WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD GONE?!?!"

Sometimes Gohme even amazed herself. She'd hit two big birds with one small pebble and she couldn't be more proud of herself.

"Dad ate the whole lot Gohan, I swear! I only got to eat the sausages." She was still lieing on the floor as she burst into a laughter fit once again. Gohan's gaze landed on his dad as he seen the look of defeat in his eyes.... Oh no, she didn't! She must have challenged their dad into an eating contest so somehow Goku would suffer and so would Gohan.

After finally realising that she was the only one still making a sound, Gohme stopped laughing and opened her eyes to see two angry faces in front of her.

"Ahhhh where's all the food gone?!?!" Goten finally yelled as he ran into the kitchen; he just knew that he should have gotten up before his sister.

"Urmmm....Bye mum!" And she was off. Out the front door she ran, gaining enough speed to finally jump off of the ground and start speeding off into the air with Gohan head on her heels. He was holding two packed lunches and was chasing after her with a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Nooo, Gohan! I'm so sorry!!" She fake cried as she still tried to fly away from him. The only reason he hadn't caught up to her yet was because he was starving and his growling stomach was holding him back. "Noooo! You can have my lunch too. You can even have it now!" Gohan wasn't exactly the violent type, but him being not so tolerant of his sister's annoyances had learned ways of making her beg to him in forgiveness. Wow, he sounds so evil, hehe!

Taking up this generous offer, he opened up her lunch and suprisingly still kept up with her speed while eating.

'_Gohan's a woman?!_'

'_How in the seven hells am I a Woman?!?_'

"'Cause you're multitasking! I thought only women could do that." Successfully managing to redirect Gohan's thoughts, she slowed down for him.

"Well, I'm half Saiyan. Maybe we're so great that we can multitask....Or maybe our training has something to do with that?" Even the all great nerdy Gohan was stuck on that one.

"Hmmm, well whatever it is, I bet you still can't multitask fully like a woman." Gohan eyed her suspiciously; he was not going to be drawn into one of those stupid bets like his father had.

"Hey, Gohme?" Gohan questioned as they had just flew over the entrance of the city.

"Hmmm?"

"You know how you made a bet with dad?"

"Urmm..." She raised her eyebrow in confusion. How did he know that they'd made a bet? "Yeaaah...?"

"What did the loser have to do?" Gohme was surprised.

"Urm, hehe, funny thing about that. It's not what they "had to do", it's what they "had to wear" for the rest of the day." She giggled childishly to herself.

"And what would that be?"

"Something that will totally make a fool out of dad. Just wait until we get home. It'll be a good "first day of school is over" surprise which you'll totally love." She smiled at her brother in amusement.

"Okay, whatever you say." Gohan finally replied as they landed on the roof of the school, luckily for them, unseen.

Walking through the roof door, they successfully journeyed through the school to find the main office.

"Oh, hi there you two. Mr. Pearmain got caught up in a meeting so he told me to give you your time tables." The fat lady assisstant from their last visit greeted them, smiling like a mad woman.

"Hi." The Son twins both greeted back at the same time. They were given their time tables and left the large office.

"Well, come on Gohan. Better get this over and done with." Gohme stated as they reached their first lesson. Gohme nodded to her brother and knocked on the door twice. They heard an "Enter!" and stepped into the classroom. The pair were greeted with the eyes of everyone currently in the room, staring down at both of them.

Gohan was totally amazed with the amount of students that adorned the seats in the room. Gohme eyed everyone suspiciously and turned to looked at the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Please, introduce yourselves." The old, grey haired teacher pushed on.

Gohan was first to speak up through his amazement. "I'm Gohan." He said kindly. Gohme scoffed at him, such a horrible sister she was.

"And I'm Gohme, his twin sister." Gohan didn't know why, but his sister reminded him a lot like Vegeta. Well, she has always been known as Goku's forgotten Saiyan side.

"You may now find yourselves seats. Sit wherever you want." The teacher walked back to the chalkboard and Gohan looked around for spaces to sit.

"Yoo hoo, you guys can come sit up here with me." A girl with short, blonde hair stood up and waved to them, but mostly to Gohan.

"Looks like you already have yourself a fan there Gohan." She whispered to him and snickered. Gohan smiled nervously and grabbed Gohme as they walked up the stairs to their seats.

"My name's Erasa." The confident girl greeted the pair, her eyes more focused on Gohan.

"Gomhe." Gohme muttered.

"I'm Gohan." Gohan was aweful nice when it came to meeting new people. Gohme was just unhappy because she couldn't show off her amazing fighting skills otherwise people would go crazy.

Erasa smiled and gestured to the people beside her. "This is my friend Videl, and this guy is Sharpener." Gohme just nodded to them and slumped in her seat; she hated first impressions. "Oh, and you'll never guess who Videl's dad is." Erasa smiled excitingly.

Gohan looked at Videl and gaped in fake surprise. "No way. Your dad's Mr. Satan?" This caught Gohme's attention.

"Yep, the one and only." Erasa cut in for her friend.

"It must be pretty neat being the daughter of a celebrity and all." Gohan thought out loud.

"Well our Videl is a special girl, and being the friend of a celebrity's daughter is pretty amazing too."

Gohme sat there, staring at Videl who was staring at her brother glaringly.

'_Wow Gohan, either young Videl here notices you from the Cell Games or she just has weird ways of showing she likes you._' Gohme spoke to Gohan through her mind. Gohan turned to look at her and gave her an odd look until Gohme gestured towards the glaring girl. Gohan glanced over and noticed the weird look he was receiving from the daughter of Gohme's most hated man.

'_Urm, maybe she's trying to recognise me from somewhere...?_' He tried to conclude to himself.

**Next lesson**

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Where do you live?" Erasa interrogated.

Suprisingly, Gohme was the first one to speak up this time. "The 439 area." Erasa looked at her in shock and stood up.

"What? Get out of here! The 439 area is like 500 miles away!" Gohme smirked.

"Hey! Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!" The English teacher shouted to Erasa.

"Oh!" She yelped and sat down quickly, covering her face with her English book in the process. "How in the world do you get here?" She whispered, looking at Gohan. "That's gotta be close to a 5 hour car drive!"

Gohme's smirk never left her face. She was just about to reply when Gohan cut in. "Yes well, uh, that's how dedicated we are to our education." He laughed nervously. Gohme gave him a blank look and sighed to herself.

'_You're making us sound like nerds, Gohan._'

'_Yeah, well. It was better than making them think we're weird if you told them that we flew here._'

Gohme faked shock. '_What made you think I was even gunna say that?_'

'_Cos it was written _all _over your face._'

Gohme just looked away in a huff. "Hmph, whatever." She mumbled. Videl was confused, while the twins were secretly conversing, Videl noticed how they kept looking at eachother and that their facial expressions changed every minute or so. But then when Gohme said that out of nowhere, it confused her even more; were they talking telepathically or something?

**PE**

"Today we will be playing baseball." The coach yelled out and blew his whistle. Weirdo.

"Hey brains, do you and your sister know what baseball is?" Sharpener questioned, obviously trying to be funny.

"Hmph, for your information we happen to be friends with a famous baseballer." Gohme bragged. She loved seeing shocked reactions on people's faces when she blurted out something good about her brother or father. Sharpener just smirked, not believing the girl at all.

"Well, if that's true then what's his name?"

"Yamcha." The blonde, buff boy gaped. They knew him on a first name basis? He thought only certain amounts of people knew that information; himself included because his father's best friend was on the baseball team too, along side Bandit (Yamcha's baseball name).

"W-well we'll just have to see how well you play then. Hey Videl, you can have them, my team just filled up." Sharpener called to Videl as they were picking the teams.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Videl said sarcastically.

"Come on." Erasa sided with the twins. "Give them a break. I bet Gohan could come up with a bunch of really great strategies since he's such a smarty."

Videl looked to Gohan and Gohme for a moment. "Okay, fine, I'm putting you in right field." She said to Gohan. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, on the right, right?" Gohan replied, grinning. Gohme held back a snigger and put a hand over her mouth.

Videl looked shocked for a moment but then looked down in thought. "Right. Just get onto the field. And you, Gohme, since you probably don't know much about the game, can stick with your brother; we're fielding first." Gohme just nodded and followed Gohan out to the pitch.

As the match played on, the score was already currently nil on each side. Gohme stood close to her brother out of boredness and folded her arms. "Geez, when will anything good happen to spike up the fun?" She mumbled in question. She was getting sick of standing there with nothing to do.

'_Mum told me not to show off my real power and I'm really trying not to, but why should I hide it? This whole fitting in thing is really weird._' Gohan thought to himself.

"You think?" Gohme asked him in amusement. Gohan just rolled his eyes and looked out to see Sharpener step up to bat.

"Hope you're ready for a strike." Videl spoke confidently as Sharpener smirked in his own world of self confidence. He chuckled at her and held his bat as he waited for her to pitch. Finally, Videl threw the ball so hard that it went speeding through the air towards Sharpener who, out of instict, whacked the ball up in the sky.

"Whoa what a hit!" Some guy from the sidelines shouted in excitement. Sharpener carried on running, thinking that he had deffinatly had a home run until all the excitement was stopped; Gohan had caught the ball, floating in mid air about 25 feet off of the ground.

"Gaah!" Sharpener nearly died of heart failiure. Everyone else simply gaped at him, except Gohme of course who still stood there with her arms folded and a smirk adorned her lips. She was looking up at Gohan, finally happy that he decided to stop being such a whimp and show off some of his powers.

"The runner on third has left the base, so that means if I throw it to third he'll be out. Ok, nice and slow." Gohan conversed with himself as he still floated in midair. He threw the ball "softly" to the guy on third base who was scared outta his witts.

"Ahh! Eee!" The guy caught the ball, which was still spinning in his glove and he was knocked to the ground. The ball finally stopped spinning and smoke emitted from where it sat in his glove. Everybody aww'd in fascination.

"Alright! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this game." The half Saiyan teen said with a smile as he ran. He stopped short when he noticed the look on the students and teacher's faces and blinked insecurely. "Uhhh..."

"Good catch, Gohan!" Gohme cheered. "That was awesome!" Everyone looked at her in astonishment; hadn't she noticed that he'd just jumped up about 25 feet into the air?

"That move was beautiful Gohan." The coach complimented. "You must have jumped 25 feet into the air, way to go son."

"Naah, it was beginners luck. I just got some new shoes, yeah, with the air cushions, you know, they sure make a difference huh?"

"Right, it's gotta be the shoes." The coach laughed. Gohme shook her head at her brother. Since when could **shoes** make you jump up nearly 50 feet in the air, and carry on floating while you're still up there? Jeez, people sure were dense these days, and she thought her dad was bad enough as it was. Gohme followed her brother to the bench and sat down with him.

"Hey man, I think it's your turn to bat." Some guy with cool, but weird, hair spoke up. Gohme stepped in.

"I think I'll take that spot thanks, I don't want you to be the only one showing off today." Gohme smiled to her brother. He nodded to her unsurely, what if she hit it too hard?

She walked into the batting box and looked to the left side. "I think I'll stand here." She said to no one in particular.

"Urm, that's the left handed batter box, girl." The coach noted in confusion.

"I know," Gohme replied. "Right hand is too easy though." The coach nodded slowly, trying to understand what she was implying.

"Okay, if you say so."

"So girly thinks she'll survive one of my throws, I guess I'll just have to show her otherwise." Sharpener spoke quietly to himself. But with Gohme's keen Saiyan hearing, she picked every word up perfectly.

"Oh, we'll see." She yelled to the blonde boy. He just groweled in return and readied his throw. He aimed and threw the ball his hardest.

"Is Sharpener nuts? She's just a girl!" The guy with the glasses, who was obviously Sharpener's friend, said to the people around him.

'_Hmph, so he thinks he can make me cry with a throw like that, what an idiot._' Gohme waited until the ball was right in front of her and swung her bat with too much force. "Whoops, swung too hard." She said as she looked up to wear she hit the ball to see it flying into another city about 100 miles away.

Sharpener stood there with his jaw hitting the ground and his eyes popping out of his skull. "WHAAAT?!"

Gohme jogged past him. "Close your mouth blondie, you'll catch flies." She ordered to him. Yep, she gave the orders around here, hahaha.

Videl stood there in shock. '_No way! First her brother jumps up 25 feet into the air and catches one of Sharpener's hits, then _she_ goes and whacks the ball to the next city, when she's standing in the left handed batters box! What the hell is going on with that family?!_'

"Sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to hit it so hard. I mean, I even stood in the left handed batters box." Gohme tried to apologise to her brother, who was shaking his head at her. He finally looked at her and sighed.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you, I mean, it's probably the only fun you'll get for the rest of the day." He smiled at his sister.

**After school**

"Come on Gohan, we better get home. I can already smell mum's cooking." Gohme drooled. Gohan shut his locker and turned to catch up with his sister until Sharpener stopped him.

"Hey Gohan, have you joined any clubs lately?"

"Uh, no."

"Good, then you can join the boxing club. With a bit of practice you could become a really good fighter." Gohme scoffed.

"I can't join any clubs."

"And why not?"

"Urh-" Gohan was cut of by Erasa. "Because he's got an extra long long ride to get home. How about giving me a ride?"

"Sorry, but it's only a two seater."

"I have room in my car, Erasa."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan finished.

As the two twins walked from the school, Gohme's instinct was telling her something. "We're being followed Gohan. And by the feel of it, it seems like it's Hercule's daughter."

Gohan grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her along beside him. They started to speed up their pace as they walked round the side of a large building. Gohan stopped to peer behind him and it seemed the persisstant Videl managed to hide behind the building in time; not like it would help her in any way though. Not with the twin's capability of sensing things. The started to run and got round the other side of the building just in time for no one to see them disspear then reappear on the roof.

Gohme look over the edge as Videl looked around in confusion.

"What?! Where'd they go?!"

Gohme snickered and her and Gohan flew back home on Nimbus.

"What a weird day that's been." Gohme said.

Gohan looked at her without moving his head. "You're telling me." As they flew towards their mountain area home, Gohan stopped suddenly. Gohme looked at him confused and stopped herself to look back at him.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"Do you mind if we, urrh, go to Bulma's for a bit?" He questioned as if he were unsure about something.

"Sure, but why do we need to go to Bulma's?" Gohme asked as they flew towards West City.

"Well I was thinking that maybe since we might have to fight crime and stuff and that we'll be flying around a lot, that we might need costumes."

Gohme stared blankly at him and then blinked a few times. "Urm, costumes?" Gohan nodded. "Well, I guess. But if they look god damned awful then I'm deffinatly not wearing one.

The trip to Bulma's was short as they went full speed so no one would see them up in the sky. They landed outside of Capsule Corp and Bulma was already standing at the door, smoking a tab.

"Hey guys," She greeted. "Come in." The pair followed her into the house and Gohme sat on the couch looking around the room.

"Well, we-"

"You mean you." Gomhe cut in.

"Yeah, urm I was thinking that maybe me and Gohme need costumes so our school friends don't recognise us if we're flying around or are fighting crime."

"Can't you just not fight crime, and then that way, you wont be thought weirdly of." Bulma suggested.

"You can't blame us, it's in our blood." Gohme stated. The girl gave Bulma a look that said "you could have guessed that considdering we're Goku's kids" and Bulma shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess you're right. Just gave me about an hour and I'll whip you two up some great costumes."

"Wow, you can really do that?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Sure, this is coming from a woman who builds spaceships for a living." Bulma stuck her finished tab in the ashtray on her coffee table and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind if we stay with Trunks while you're making them?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, he should be in the Gravity Room with his father." Gohme had already left the room as soon as she said "Gravity Room" and was jogging happily down the hallway.

"Jeez, it scares me how much she reminds me of Vegeta when it comes to training." Bulma said. "It's like she may aswel be his kid."

Gohan just grinned nervously and left Bulma to get to work on the costumes. He followed Gohme's ki trail and ended up spotting Trunks wiping his face in the mirror with a towel while Gohme stood behind him.

"Hey Trunks!" She picked him up from behind. Trunks just laughed and smiled at who was behind him.

"Hi Gohme! Hi Gohan! Have you guys come to play?" The young half Saiyan asked in a fit of joy; he just loved it when the twins came around.

"Sure Trunks. Have you just been training with Vegeta?" Gohme interrogated the young child, while smiling like and idiot.

"Yeah." He answered. But then he started to whisper. "Dad doesn't know I can go Super Saiyan yet." He giggled. Haha, that makes him sound like a girl.

"Oh, you haven't shown him yet? You're supposed to put him in his place and make yourself look better than him. You weren't there to see the struggle he went through to turn Super Saiyan, I nearly died of laughter." Wow, doesn't Gohme sound nice.

Trunks smiled whole heartedly, but turned his head as the arrogant Prince himself strolled out of the Gravity Room.

"Oh, urm, hi Vegeta." Gohan greeted, almost shaking. He wasn't scared of Vegeta, it's just that his presense was enough to make you want to cry. Gohme always blamed that arrogant attitude of his.

Vegeta stopped and looked at Gohan, then his gaze turned onto Gohme. "Hn, it seems obvious to me who has been training and who has been slacking off." Vegeta spat out with a smirk on his face. Gohme ignored him and Gohan chuckled unsuringly.

"So Trunks, what do you want to do today?" Gohme asked while ignoring the arrogant prince.

Trunks immediatly perked up and grinned. "Let's go play with my train set."

"So, all you have to do is press the red button and then you have your costume." Bulma explained. Trunks looked amazingly towards the watch that Gohan had put on his wrist.

"Cool, can I have one?" But after noticing what the costume looked like when Gohan pressed the button on the watch he dropped the drink he held in his hand. "Urm, nevermind, I don't really want one."

Gohme stared at his costume in astonishment; no way was she wearing anything like that.

"Are you not gunna give it a try, Gohme?" Bulma asked. Gohme realy badly wanted to shoot herself, except it wouldn't really do much since she was practically bullet proof.

"Fine I'll try it." Trunks had to feel sorry for the girl; if it looked anything like Gohan's costume then she was sure in for some embarrassment. After pressing the red button on her own watch, a pink costume appeared around her. She nearly died. "Pink!!! I **hate** the colour pink!" She almost cried.

"Oh come on Gohme, it suits you really nicely. I think it's time you learned to embrace your girly side." Gohme gagged.

"Sorry Bulma, but girls like me don't wear pink!" She yelled before running out the front door, clicking off her costume, and flying away towards home. Gohan stared after his sister in boredom. It wasn't unusual that she would do something like that.

"Urm, well, bye Bulma, bye Trunks!" He yelled and followed after his sister, still wearing that same geeky costume.

"Bye Gohan, tell Gohme that you and her can come back to play some other time! Like tomorrow!" Trunks waved to the figures that disspeared into the sky.

The twins arived home, and boy were they tired. Their first day at school had been strange. "Gee, I really wish there was something to cheer me up." Gohme wished to herself. And there, sitting on the couch in the living room, was the one thing she and Gohan had been looking forward to all day; theirdad in a skirt.

"Bwahahahahahahahah!!!!! And I thought our super hero costumes were bad!!!" Gohme rolled around in fits of giggles once again that day.

Gohan stood there in shock; damn his sister sure had an evil way of betting. It all seemed too weird until he noticed his sister on the floor who was dieing of laughter. He decided today was too weird to let anything like this get away. "Hahahahhaha! D-dad's in a sk-skirt!" He shouted in between chokes of laughter.

Gosh, this author sure wishes she had a picture. :)


	3. Gohan's first crime stopping of the day

**Sorry for the wait, I would have finished it sooner, but I had Stage to go to yesturday. :) **

**Oh, and wow. I never thought Gohme was that good, but it's nice to know people like her. Thanks J. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Evening had finally arrived and the skys were taking on their natural glow of orange, red, and blue. Over the horizon you could see the top half of the sun slowly making it's way downwards so other parts of the Earth could have light.

"I don't know why you don't just transform into super Saiyan, Gohan. It's a lot better than wearing those geeky outfits." Gohme stared in embarrassment as her brother stood there in his newly aquired costume that Bulma had made. She grimaced as he stood posing in the mirror.

"Oh come on, I think they look so cool! Bulma's really outdone herself!" Gohan's smile never faultered at his sister's words; he simply believed she was jealous because his costume was green and her's was pink.

Gohme closed her eyes and folded her arms. "Bulma builds space crafts and capsule cars for a living, and you're saying that she's outdone herself on the most terrible piece of clothing I've ever seen? I mean, I'm no fashion freak, but I think I know terrible clothes when I see them."

"I think it looks really cool!" Goten yelled in glee. Damn Goten, now Gohan's gunna think he looks the best thing out there.

"See! Now there's someone who knows style." Gohan smiled and ruffled their little brother's hair. The mini Goku look a like laughed playfully.

Gohme sighed; it seemed her efforts were futile. "Well, I don't care what you say, I'm just gunna go Super Saiyan. It's better than looking like you're trying to join the Ginyu force." She snicked. Gohan face faulted; now that's an insult!

"What's the Ginyu force?" Goten asked in his usual curiousness. Gohme smiled and patted him on the head.

"Something you'll be glad you never had to encounter. I'm pretty sure it had and effect on Gohan's geekyness; he wouldn't be acting and _dressing_ this way if we'd of never met them and their freaky poses." Gohan twitched. He may have had his back to her, but Gohme could clearly tell she was annoying him. "Well, are you coming out to fly around for a bit Gohan? I'm bored."

Gohan's happy mood returned. "Sure! That means I can show off my new costume." He grinned in excitement.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you stay at_least_ a good 50 foot or so away from me." His twin replied and smiled that typical Saiyan smile of hers.

_-------------------------_

The twins waved there goodbyes to Goten, and their mother and father as they flew off over the forest area in front of their house. Reaching over Satan City, they made their flight down closer towards the ground and turned around the corner of a building. Gohan gazed around him as Gohme's eyes were locked on the road below them. Gohan noticed her quietness.

"What's wrong sis?"

Gohme pointed to a yellow car that swerved dangerously on the road below them, crashing into other cars as if the driver hadn't noticed. "Look down there."

Gohan slowed down his flight. "Argh, crazy driver!" He growled and sped downwards towards the speeding maniac who continued his crazy driving through the city. "You better turn Super Saiyan or atleast wear your costume so you're not recognised by any of our classmates." Gohan suggested. His sister nodded and powered into Super Saiyan as if it were nothing.

"Sure. Now let's get down there before that dude kills someone." The pair landed a few meters in front of the speeding car and stood there, waiting for it to finally stop in front of them.

"Stop you fiend!" Gohan yelled out of nowhere. Gohme gave him a blank look. Oh no, here came his nerdy side.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed what seemed to be two men, as they held on for dear life in their car. The driver harshly stamped his foot onto the break pedal and the car stopped a good few centimeters before the twins. A man with a weird haircut stuck his head out of the window. "What kind of meat head are you?!" He yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Gohme glared hatefully at the driver; no one dares speaks to her brother like that. "Watch where you're going!" The fat passenger shouted from his side of the car.

"It is you who should be more careful!" Gohan spoke in his new "superhero" voice. "Use your turn signals, follow the rules of the road, and always buckle your safety belts!"

With all anger forgotten, Gohme stood there, gaping at her brother in shame. The skinny driver from the car spoke up. "What is this? A public service announcment, huh? You got a name for yourself and your little girlfriend, there funny guy?" The guy asked as he and his friend got out from their car. Gohme anime fell and choked.

She twitched, very pissed off at the guy who thought such thing. "YOU FREAK! HE'S MY EFFING BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The men stood in place, practically wetting themselves in fear.

Not noticing his sisters rage, Gohan perked up in joy. "Aha! Got it!" He stood with his hands raised to his right over his head. "Gaurdian of the city!" He moved his arms to point straight to his left. "I am the one and only..." He moved himself to pose like something Jeice, or even Burter would do and yelled. " Great Saiyaman!" He finished off his tyrade of moves and poses by pulling his right hand behind him into a fist, and pointed his left arm to his right with his forefinger pointed out.

All around him stood in silence. His sister was dieing from shame and embarrassment, she didn't care if anyone recognised her for fighting, she was scared incase anyone recognised for being related to such an idiot.

The skinny driver guy chuckled. "The Great Saiyaman?" He laughed. His fat friend rose his eyebrows in confusion of whether to laugh or ask what the hell was going on. They both turned to eachother and then burst out into a fit of laughter. "I-I dunno what's funnier! Your name or your outfit!" The drived carried on laughing, unknown to Gohan's anger slowly building up.

"Stop **laughing**!" Gohan shouted and stomped his foot into the road. Cracks through the road quickly made their way over to the men who had stopped laughing shortly after Gohan's angry outburst. Their eyes followed the cracks that went under them and Gohan stomped his foot down once again, still mad about their laughter. The men yelped and jumped to the side as a large split in the ground went under one of the front wheels of the car, resulting in it tipping into the ground. Gohme was sure glad she was his sister otherwise after all the jokes she pulled on him she would have probably been long dead.

"I put some thought into that name!" Gohan yelled once again and his fists lowered beside him. The men panicked as they stared at their car, but shortly turned their gazes to Gohan, putting their hands together as if they were praying.

"O-oh, you misunderstood me. I said it was a very nice name and costume." The thin stammered.

"I wish I had one of my own." The fat guy sucked up. Gohan smirked and grabbed the side of their car with one hand before lifting it up from the split in the road, and putting it down on a flat part. The men gaped and started to shake in fear of their lives.

"Geez, calm down. It's not like he's gunna kill you or anything." Gohme said, finally coming out of her stage of embarrassment. The men jumped into their seats in the car and the fat guy stuck his head out of the window.

"Thank you Mr. Great Saiyaman!"

"Yeah, you have a good day!" The driver yelled and drove off down the road. From where the twins stood, they could hear the cries of the fat passenger trying to get his partner to slow down so they wouldn't have to face up to the wrath of the Great Saiyaman once again.

Gohan carried on smiling as they journeyed slowly down the right side of the road. '_What promising young citizins._' He thought to himself and Gohme sighed.

"Well, you sure showed them. I doubt we'll be seeing them ever again, 'Mr. Great Saiyaman'" Gohme spoke sarcastically as people stood around the half Saiyan duo, staring as though they had never seen anything like it before... Well, actually, they haven't.

_-----------------------_

"I'm never doing that ever again." Gohme slumped pathetically on the couch next to her father. After Gohan explained his heroic story to the family, he had decided that he would practice new poses in front of the mirror in his bedroom. Goten had persisstently followed him, but was shooed away as Gohan said that he had important business to take care of.

"Aww, I don't see what was so bad about it. You got to stop two arrogant drivers." Goku grinned fatherly.

"No, more like Gohan got to stop two arrogant drivers. I was too busy standing there trying to think of any positive things about his costume."

"And what did you get?"

"Absolutly nothing." She deadpanned.

"Hey mamma, can I go fishing?" Goten asked happily as he waltzed into the kitchen. ChiChi turned and looked down at him.

"Sure, but take your father with you." ChiChi replied.

"Can I go instead?" Gohme stood up. She hadn't been fishing since she was 11, which was 7 years ago. Her training and fake studying in her room had stopped her from accomplishing another trip to the river. Goten grinned and ran over to his sister, grabbing her arm and pulling her along side him.

"Hmmm, I guess. But be back in time for dinner." Their mother ordered.

"Wahoo! Thanks mum! Come on Goten, lets go catch a big one- oh, but first," She ran upstairs quickly and appeared back dowstairs with a swimsuit. "I'm not gunna swim in my underwear out there. They're white, and there are alot of pervy strangers out there. Bye mum, bye dad!"

The two siblings made their way over to the large river near their home, running quickly the whole way. They stopped for a bit so Gohme could change behind a tree, and then walked casually to the edge of the river. "Well, what are we waiting for sis! Let's jump in!" Goten grinned childishly. Gaah, he was so adorable.

"Okay!" The pair counted to three before leaping off the edge and going in under the water. With their awesome Saiyan genes, they had the ability to hold their breath much longer underwater than any human could. They swam further along until Goten spotted a huge fish swimming in front of them; it obviously hadn't noticed their presence.

"Race ya to it!" Gohme mouthed to her little brother through the water and they both sped after it.

_-----------------------_

"Look mom! Look what me and sis caught!" The youngest Son family member called to his mother as the siblings dragged in a large, blue fish. It was so big that Gohme had to help Goten carry it back home.

"Wow, you've really outdone yourselves, kids." Goku complimented from his place at the table. Gohan sat beside him, dressed in his casual clothes so he didn't mess up his Saiyaman costume or school clothes with food.

"Aww shucks." Gohme laughed while rubbing the back of her head with her hand. Goten stood mostly the same way.

ChiChi smiled and patted the empty spots on the table next to her. "That's excellent you two, now sit down so we can start dinner." Gohme opened her mouth in amazement and licked her dry lips.

"Wow this sure looks good mum." Gohme commented as she sat down next to her dad. Goten sat down next to her and had the same expression of hunger as the other Saiyan and half Saiyans in the room.

"Well, dig in." ChiChi ordered.

_----------------------_

Morning came, just like that. Gohme groaned under the covers of her bed as the alarm beside her rang loudly. She pushed off the covers and in her usual crankiness, grabbed the alarm clock and threw it towards the open window. But of course, since it was early morning and she wasn't at her best, the alarm clock missed the open window and ended up crashing a hole in the wall.

"Urm, whoops?" She blinked in laziness and walked out of her room towards the bathroom. A huge yawn escaped her lips as she did her usual routine morning stretches and she quickly took her shower; wow, today feels like it's going to be weird.

_--------------------_

"Come back soon Gohan and Gohme!" The ball of energy dubbed Goten follewed the pair to the door with their mother. Goku was obviously still in bed.

"Oh don't worry Goten, we'll be back sooner than you think." Gohme mumbled before letting another yawn escape her lips. ChiChi walked up to the pair.

"Listen, don't fly too fast. I want you two safe."

"I know." Gohan nodded once and pressed the red button on his watch. His Saiyaman costume appeared around him and Goten look amazed.

"Oh wow, when I'm big I hope I'm as cool as you Gohan." He said before running over to the eldest half Saiyan. Gohan chuckled and Gohme whined. She sniffed and pretended to look like she was going to cry.

"Am I not a cool enough big sister for you Goten?" She pouted. Goten laughed heartedly and ran over to his big sister so he could hold on to her leg.

"You're the coolest big sister ever!" He held his arms above him as if to put emphasis onto what he was saying. Gohme couldn't stay 'upset', he was just too cute!

"Awwww! I love you little brother of mine!" Gohme cried in happiness and picked her 7 year old brother up so she could start spinning him around in circles in the air. "Who's an aeroplane?" She said like a child while Goten giggled childishy.

"Ahahah, put me down! Hahahah!"

"Bye mum, I'm taking Goten to school with me so I can make everyone jealous with his cuteness. Come on Squirt, get in my backpack." They shared their laughs before Gohme finally put Goten down and stood up straight with a smile adorned on her face.

"Well, see you guys later!" The twins waved and flew off.

"Goten, Flying Nimbus is all yours now!" Gohan yelled without turning around.

"He looks so happy now, I guess I could get used to that outfit." ChiChi spoke quietly to herself.

"Thank you Gohan! Hahaha!" Goten yelled.

_---------------------------_

"Hahaha" '_Man, school sure seems closer now when I fly there myself_' Gohan thought to himself.

"Nice to know you forgot you had a sister."

"I didn't mean it like that sis. You know I didn't. Ahaha." Gohan defended himself.

"Hm." Gohme smiled to herself. She was flying with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, since she didn't really need to see where she was going when she could sense around her.

The pair flew over the entrance of the famous Satan city and gained closer to their high school. They quickly landed on the roof of the school and Gohan ran around the corner of the roof door so he could change out of his Saiyaman costume without anyone seeing.

"Geez Gohan, no one's gunna see you change out of your costume if I'm here, no need to hide." Gohme reassured her brother. A bunch of lights flashed around the area he was hiding and then he walked out with his normal uniform on.

"I know, but it's incase someone comes on the roof or if a helicopter goes past."

"Yeah, whatever you say Gohan."

_-------------------------_

"So you see, the new energy molecule is very complex. Well, I'm not even sure I understand it..." The Scottish sounding teacher rambled on as smart students around the class took notes and the lazy ones didn't; Gohme being included in the latter.

The third yawn that day escaped Gohme's lips, Gohan noticed. "What's wrong sis?" He whispered in question and put his pen down in his notebook. "You seem more tired than usual lately." He pointed out.

She yawned again in response. "Ohh, I dunno. But who cares." The female hybrid grinned to her brother. He sighed, and shook his head. Typical of his sister to not worry about herself.

"You know, another hero. Appeared yesturday." The twins keen hearing picked up the conversation from two people that sat in the row in front of them. "Yeah, and stopped some Kamikazi drivers. Yeah, and they say he had some girl with him who looked like some kind of Gold Fighter."

"Yeah, I heard."

'_Wow, I never thought they woulda made a legend of me and my sis already._' Gohan thought.

'_Me neither._' Gohme agreed telepathically.

"They say he looks kinda funny, but he's _super _strong."

"Yeah."

"Urm, they call him the Great _Singing_man." Gohan appeared in between them, obviously annoyed that they had gotten his super hero name wrong.

"Saiyaman! The Great _Saiya_man!" Gohan interupted, causing everyone in the rows below them to turn towards him. Gohme sat back in her chair uniterested, rubbing her belly which started to ache a bit.

"How...in the world do you know that, Gohan? Tell me." The guy who mixed Gohan's hero name up, asked.

Gohan laughed nervously as everyone discussed how he would of known, except Videl who was looking at him weirdly, having seen this hero herself not long before he flew off away from the crazy drivers with that weird blonde girl who kinda reminded her of the other girl from the Cell games 7 years ago.

"Urm, I know someone who really saw him, ehehe."

"Well now, is there something you'd like to share with the class, Gohan?" The Scottish teacher asked from the front of the room. Everyone looked weirdly at Gohan who withdrew himself back to his seat and replied with a nervous "no". Videl still stared at him suspiciously until her watch started beeping, startling those who sat around her. She clicked the button under the clock part of her watch.

"Yes, go ahead captain."

"Videl, there's been a hijacking at the city bus station. A tray of hooligans have taken over a tour bus full of seniour citizens and are holding them all for ransom." A voice from her watch replied. "Videl, you've got to help us!"

"Stay calm, I'm on my way!" She replied and ran down past the rows of seats. "May I be excused Professor? Thank you!" She ran out before waiting for a reply.

"Well actually I don't-Okay, on yi go then."

Gohan turned to look at Eresa who sat with her head resting on one of her hands. "What's wrong with her? She sick?"

Eresa turned slightly towards him. "No silly, she went to fight the hijackers."

Gohan opened his mouth in surprise. "All by herself?"

"Of course," Eresa replied, now resting her head in both hands instead of one. "I mean she _is_ the daughter of Mr. Satan, you know. She's always going out there and saving us from the nasties."

Gohan continued his stare of surprise. "But that's not safe!"

Sharpener chuckeled to himself. "There's really no need to worry Gohan, Videl can lift even more weights that I can. She's been training her whole life, but some say she's as strong as her father now."

Gohan looked uncertain. '_As strong as her father?_' He thought back to his fight with Cell.

_FlashBack Time_

_"Grrr." Hercule growled 'fiercely' as he approached the large, green monster named Cell. But with a simple, weak smack, Earth's champion was sent flying into the air as if he was a piece of rubbish. Blood flew from his nose as he hit the mountain with his head, not even causing as much as a crack. _

_End of FlashBack_

An Image of Videl appeared in his mind and a sweatdrop slowly slid down the side of his face. '_Uh, well I'm more worried she's as _weak_ as her father._' He then stood up from his chair, deciding it might look weird if he dragged his sister with him, left her and ran down the stairs to the door, stopping when the teacher called to him.

"And where might yee be going?"

"Bathroom!" He called, and left the classroom like that. Gohme lay with her head on the desk, not even caring to complain about his departure.

'_Gaah, this stomach pain is much worse than dieing. And I can even prove that._' Gohme thought herself, thinking back to the time she saved the world from demolition.

_Another Great FlashBack_

_Cell was pissed off; that much was obvious. He started powering up, becoming bigger and bigger each time until he stood the height of a giant._

_"I'm going to blow up this Earth and you along with it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Cell yelled. Everyone looked scared, even Gohan who was still powered up in his Super Saiyan 2 form was terrified._

_"No! Wait, you can't do that!" Gohan yelled, he was panicking from the looks and sound of it._

_'Grr, there's gotta be something I can do.' Gohme thought to herself in distress. She looked at her father, noticing the unsure look on his face and catching a glimpse of his thoughts. 'That's it!' Before Goku had the chance to make a move, Gohme appeared in front of Cell with her left hand on his large stomach and her right hand folded except the fore and middle fingers, which were placed against her forehead. Goku was startled._

_"Who's that?" Yamcha asked those around him_

_"Wh-what're you doing?!" Cell panicked._

_"G-Gohme? W-what are you doing?" Gohan shook as he looked up at her from the ground._

_"Saving dad the trouble of getting himself killed again. Atleast with me I can be brought back again."_

_"No! Sis! What're you doing?! Don't go!"_

_"Don't worry, I wont be gone forever," She gazed over to the spot where her father stood, who was surprised at her actions, then looked back to her brother smiling. "I'm proud of you, bro. Sayonara." And she dissapeared along with Cell. The other Z fighters ran over to Gohan who was crying and punching the ground in frustration._

_Gohme appeared on the moon, it was the only planet, or thing in space which she could actually get a picture of in her mind. Of course, she couldn't breathe up here, but she was gunna die anyways._

_"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Cell shouted before exploding, taking the half Saiyan female with him._

_End of FlashBack_

'_Not like me dieing really made a difference, since the idiot survived and became stronger with most of my energy._'

Geez, she really wished this day was over.

_---------------------------_

"Damn Gohan. Didn't even come back to school, left me to fly home by myself." Gohme sighed frustratingly; the pain in her stomach had decided to move to her head, giving her a headache and slowing her down. With her current lack of speed and energy, her flight had been slow enough that people from the city below could spot her in the sky. "Urghh, greeeaaat! **Flying Nimbus**!" She yelled, calling the speeding, yellow cloud to come to her aid; but of course, Goten was on it, taking advantage of the fact Gohan had passed it onto him.

"Hi sis! Why do you need Nimbus, I thought you could fly?" Her young sibling asked her while floating on Nimbus. "And where's Gohan?"

"Yeah, well what do you think I'm doing now Squirt? And your horrible older brother decided to leave me at school so he could go play super hero. I'm too tired to fly home, so bunk along and you can sit on my knee." Gohme offered. Goten took no time to hesitate and stood up so his big sister could sit on the flying, yellow cloud and sat on her knee. "Come on Nimbus, let's get going home!" She ordered and the cloud flew full speed over the city to their mountain area home. "So what's been on the agenda today, lil bro?"

Taking no time to stop and think, her brother answered her like the hyper ball of energy he was. "Me and Nimbus went to the mountains and we found this really big snake, but it had legs and ears!"

"That's a lizard, Goten."

"Yeah, well, we took the lizard back home with us but mom told me to get rid of it and said it was dangerous." His face fell. "I even named it too, but now I'll never see him again."

"Well, what's its name?"

"His name is Merro, and he's a boy, and he's purple and has little yellow spots on his belly." Gohme smiled. Her little brother sure was something.

"Hmm, I guess we have time to spare so let's go see him."

"Really?!"

"Sure, now where is this nest of his?"

_-----------------------------_

"Down there!" Goten pointed to a large nest that was filled with broken egg shells and odd bits of hay and straw pointed out the side of it.

"But Goten, that's a birdy nest." Gohme pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I found him he was sleeping in there, but he didn't have all those egg shells with him." Nimbus floated down so they could float just beside the nest. Gohme spotted a large hole in the boulder that the nest sat against, and she tilted her head.

"Maybe he's under there." Gohme suggested while pointing to the hole in the boulder she spotted earlier.

Goten leaped off of Nimbus and landed in the nest. "I'll go take a look." He replied while running into the hole. A while later, out popped a lizard's head. Gohme nearly died of heart failiure until she noticed Goten pop out beside it. "Here he is!" Goten yelled while cuddling his large reptile friend who simply rubbed its head against his, causing the young half Saiyan to giggle.

"Aw, he's cute." Gohme smiled. "Let's take him back home so we can scare mum again." Gohme laughed. She loved scaring the whitts out of her mum, it showed that her mum wasn't all as tough as everybody thought.

_FlashBack_

_The childish giggles of Gohme and Gohan could be heard coming from the outside of the small Son family house. Goku was busy doing one fingered pushups as ChiChi cooked their breakfast._

_"I wonder what those two are doing out there." ChiChi wondered to herself. Goku stopped his pushups and jumped in the air, landing back on his feet._

_"I dunno," He responded. "Maybe they're playing tag with their tails or something."_

_The giggles sounded once again, but were heard closer to the house than before. "Hahah, get offa me!" Gohme's small, Tom-boyish voice yelled. ChiChi was too concerned over the fact that her daughter had yelled to begin with and ended up running out the front door, completly ignoring the girl's giggles. A moment of silence ensued before a loud scream resounded, and killed all the current members present in the household and outside's ears. Goku looked worried for a second before running out the door and spotting ChiChi's cause of distress and his childrens cause of giggling._

_"What the...?" He stood there stunned, gazing over the baby dinosaur that licked his wifes face all over. His eyes turned to look at his children who stood there with large grins on their faces and were giggling momentarily at their seemingly new friend's tyrade of licks all over their mother's face._

_"Hahah! He likes you mommy!" Gohan yelled, linking his currently swerving tail with his sister's. The girl smiled and covered her mouth with her hands._

_"Tehe! Mummy looks funny, ne Gohan?" She giggled too much, causing her cheeks to go red._

_"Urm, ChiChi....?" Goku stood stunned until ChiChi yelled at him._

_"Ahhh!" She screamed in disgust. "Get this horrible thing offa me!" But instead of Goku carrying out his wife's command, his daughter walked up to it and pulled it by it's tail. _

_"Come on Rocky, mummy doesn't like you no more. Let's go play at your nest with your mummy and daddy!" She cried out in joy._

_The twins walked away with their new found friend and Goku helped ChiChi to her feet. "Oh no you don't! Get back here kids! Where do you think you're going?!" She raised her fist towards them in anger, but Gohme grabbed her twin brother's arm and dragged him away with her._

_"Bye mommy!" Came the distant goodbye from Goku's son._

_End FlashBack_

Gohme chuckled quietly to herself until she noticed Goten waving his small arms rapidly, almost smacking the poor girl in the face. She stepped out of her trance like state and looked down at her little brother in cofusion. "Huh?" Was all she said.

"You said something about scaring mum and then you started to day dream." The 7 year old told. He knew she wasn't stupid, but normally she had moments of forgetfulness.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry Goten. You know how I get." A smile lay on her lips, and her eyes twinkled.

Goten grinned almost giddily and grabbed his sister's hand. "Let's go take Merro home! Mommy might let me keep him if you ask." He shouted hopefully, not letting any kind of pessimism get him down.

"Sure."

_-------------------------_

"Gohan? Is that you?" ChiChi asked stepping out from the kitchen with a drying towel in her hands.

"Yeah, you haven't seen Gomhe round here, have you?" Gohans eyes lept around the room almost fearfully; he had a feeling that she'd probably end up beating the crap out of him for ditching her. As if on time, said girl walked aimingly through the front door with Goten by her side. He was pulling a long, purple tail with him and their mother had noticed.

"I told you to get rid of that thing Goten!" She yelled.

Gohme moved forward, one hand on her stomach and the other out in front of her as if telling their mother to "stop". "Oh come on mum, Goten'll keep it outside. He's not stupid enough to actually drag it up to his room." She reprimanded. Her eyes landed on Gohan's and he stood there in shock, unable to move. Moving closer to him Gohan started to panic.

'_Oh crap..._'

Closing his eyes as if awaiting some kind of punishment, he waited. But when he felt her go straight past him he opened his eyes slowly, gazing towards the moving girl.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me. And tell dad I'll train with him tomorrow instead. He should probably be getting back from Bulma's _annny_ time soon now." Gohme trudged up the stairs in distaste. She sure hated stomach pains.


	4. Gohme's discovery

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I got caught up in the fact that I'm so lazy and lack motivation. But omg, I was just listening to some DBZ amvs and I got so inspired to carry on. Looking at Gohan during the Cell games amazes me, so yah know :P**

**Well anyways, I'll not try too hard to base it off of the episode, I'm even gunna be missing quite a big part of it and filling it with my own crap xD and I actually for once want to make these seem unusual and unexpected, and create a total twist of the story xD. **

**LOL, enjoy!**

Along came night time, companied by a dark sky and stars that shone brightly in the heavens. The sounds of crickets chirping unusually merrily from the grass played through the night time silence. But that silence never lasted very long in the 439 mountain area of Japan; one adolesent made sure of it.

"I am the Great Saiyaman! Defender of truth, protector of the innocent, holder of justice, doer of...good," Gohan stopped in mid yell to think to himself. "Awhhh, how come when dad said that kinda stuff, it just rolled right off of his tongue and sounded so natural?" He questioned no one in particular.

"Gee, it sounded okay to me Gohan." Goten stated.

"Meehh, thanks. Let's try this." The eldest male half-Saiyan pulled his arms to his side while holding them in the air. "Here we go! Protector of the innocent, defender of truth, and light in the darkness, I have come to crush the opressors of this world once and for all." During Gohan's weird pass of movements, it was as if a heroic song played in the background. Gohme was pretty sure she could hear it from her bedroom.

"Ohhh goddd, "She groaned to herself. "WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES GOHAN! SOME OF US ARE TRYNA SLEEP YOU KNOW!" She yelled irritably and rolled around in her bed. The sounds of her brothers "eep"ing from the room beside her's was heard through the not-so-thick walls, and Gohme grabbed her head. "I hate headaches!" She muttered to herself in distress. It was oddly weird to her, she'd never ever had a headache before; or hell to that, she'd never even gotten _sick_ before. '_But that's what I feel like doing..._' She thought appressively.

_----------------------------------_

Sometime later in the dead of night, Gohme shot up from under her covers, a sheet of sweat running down her pale face.

"Urhh," she mumbeled to herself. "What the crap? Why am I so dizzy?" The room started to spin haphazzardly around her, making her head throb and causing her sight to go blurry for a moment before the room became ever-so bright.

She glanced up towards the ceiling noticing that the lights weren't even on, yet somehow she could see through the darkness as if it was clear day.

"Well, this isn't weird at all," the female half Saiyan exclaimed sacastically. But that wasn't the end of it, oh no, that was only the beginning of the weird events.

Clapping rung profusely around her, and she cringed, it was quite loud; but why would anyone in her house be clapping if it was the middle of night. "Unless they're sleep clapping." She snorted amusingly to herself.

The female lept up from her bed and crept quietly towards the door. Small creaks from the floorboards sounded as she stepped closer to the bedroom door; obviously this quiet thing wasn't going as well as she had planned.

"I think I'll check to see if the tv is on," she whispered and opened the door quietly before glancing out into the passage way. She sighed in relief and stepped quietly towards the stairs, but luck wasn't on her side as she tripped over the end of a rug and nearly went tumbling down the stairs. But something caught her. She never noticed at first as she had been silently thanking the lords above that she didn't make too much of a noise, but it drew on her that whatever had caught her couldn't have been her arms or legs as she could see them in front of her.

Gohme turned around slowly and noticed a long, brown apendage coming from her butt area, that was holding onto the corner of a door frame. She twitched her eyes for a moment, finally catching on that she had grown her tail back. "Oh snap," she whispered. "This isn't meant to be happening." She exclaimed in a frustrated way. Everything was going strange lately; the odd headaches, the weird stomach pains, the increase of sight and sensability, and to top it all off she had guessed her hearing had increased dramatically as well.

After making it safely, and quietly to the living room, she peeked around the corner and raised an eyebrow as she noticed the tv wasn't actually on. "Oh, this just makes everything _sooo_ much better."

A sudden drousiness washed over the young adolesent, before she murmered a few words and passed out on the floor.

_----------------------------------_

"Ahhh, time for school again." Gohan smiled absently as he trailed down the stairs. His glazed over eyes finally spotted a pair of legs sticking out from the living room. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DEAD BODDDDYYY!!!!" He screamed and ran back upstairs. *snickers* Geez, what an idiot.

"Gohan! Don't scream at this time in the morning!" ChiChi scolded and walked over to Gohan's bedroom door which he had slammed in the process of running away from the apparent "dead body".

The shaking half Saiyan stuck his head out from his door, and with eyes wide, he looked at his mother. "B-but look down there!" He stuttered and pointed down the stairway.

"Whats going- *yawn* -on?" Goku asked while streching his arms above him and yawning loudly. Gohan pointed again in answer and Goku peered down the stairs to the living room. "Hey, looks like someone's asleep down there." He grinned and floated impatiently down to the bottom.

"A-asleep?" Gohan stuttered again. His mother gave him a deadpanned look and followed her alien husband down to the bottom floor, but unlike him, she walked.

"Goooohme? Gooooohhme?" Goku nudged at his daughter who lay unconcious on the floor. He tilted his head to the side while a hyper Goten bounced by his side.

"What's wrong with sis?" He asked eagerly.

"I dunno- and hey! Since when'd she get her tail back?" Goku asked as he noticed the brown apendage that lay curled over her waist. Goten stared at it for a moment before suddenly latching onto it.

"Hahah! This is fun!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! GET OFF OF MY TAIL!" Gohme screamed. It didn't hurt as much as it did when she was a kid, but it still brought on a sensation of paralysation.

"Goten, let go of your sister's tai-! Omg, why does she have a tail?!" The overprotective, overlyparanoid mother screached and pushed her youngest son out of the way so she could take his place to grab Gohme's new-but-at-the-same-time-not-so-new tail.

"Will people _please_ stop grabbing my TAIL!" Gohme had her face pressed into the floor as if trying to regain her normal senses and be able to concentrate on everything around her.

"Oh," ChiChi gasped in sudden realisation, "sorry sweety. I should be paying more attention."

After having her tail left alone, Gohme used her hands to push herself swiftly to her feet. "Wow, that is so cool. I'm faster too!" She smiled, unaware of the confused looks on the faces of her other family members.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked curiously, not suspicious in the least.

"Well," She started unsure. "I woke up in the middle of the night boiling my ass off in that room, god it was so hot... And then it was as if the room had gotten brighter or something and then I heard clapping so I went to check if someone had left the tv on, but it wasn't even switched on at the socket, and then next thing I knew, Goten was pulling my tail." She finished with a glare towards her little brother, who scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Goku pondered for a moment as Gohan slowly made his way down the stairs, as if making sure that it wasn't actually a dead body. "Oh, it's you." He whiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Jeez, how lovely of you oh dear brother of mine." She retorted sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gunna go talk to Vegeta and see what this could mean, I mean, it might be some kind of female Saiyan thing." Goku said after a while of thinking through the possibilities that his daughter had grown stronger for no reason.

"Oh sweety, you should take the day off school! You could still be sick. Oh my! What if Gohan, or even Goten has it too!" ChiChi finally yelled, obviously not seeming to have heard what her own husband had said.

"Muuuumm...." Her three hybrid children moaned in unison. "Did you not hear anything dad has just said?!" Gohme yelled finally and levitated off of the floor, "I'd rather go to school." She mumbeled and flew up to her room.

_----------------------------------_

"Hey Gohme.... Urm, you look different today." Erasa pointed out, scaring the crap out of a half asleep female hybrid.

"Huh? Oh, hey Erasa. Really? I never bothered to look in the mirror this morning."

"Oh. Hi Gohan!" She squealed immediatly when she spotted Gohme's twin brother sitting down beside her.

"Hi Erasa." He greeted almost shyly.

"How come you came in class later than me?" Gohme looked up from the desk and looked around at the class full of students messing around as their teacher was late.

"Oh, urm..." He seemed to blush a bit at this. "Urm, I'll tell you later." He looked away nervously.

"Hah. I bet I can guess what it is." Gohme's new, stronger, keener hearing picked up someone's voice muttering Gohan's name over and over to herself and could hear the squeaky giggle that followed after it. She looked around and spotted a ginger girl looking up shyly towards Gohan, but as soon as she seen Gohme's smug look, she turned her head away quickly. "It's her down there isn't it?"

Gohan looked over to where his sister was pointing and just feebly nodded his head. But luckly for Gohan, the conversation was cut short when their teacher arrived in the class with his suitcase and some papers in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic this morning was terrible..." He mumbled to himself, shuffling the papers around in his hands. "Now, let's begin."

_----------------------------------_

"Jeez, I can't believe you managed to get kicked out of class on your third day here, end up having to carry buckets of water, get it all over yourself, and then get blackmailed into a date all because you were so careless. Jeez, what am I related to?" Gohme stated, yawning and then sneezing after she was done. "Ahh, somebody's talking about me behind my back."

"It wasn't my fault, she would've told everyone my secret otherwise." Gohan tried, rather pathetically, to defend his ego.

Sure, Gohan was the nerd of the school, and he didn't look like he could do much, but after that lovely game of baseball on their first day of school, everybody had taken a liking to try listen for any form of chat on the two twins as if it would be more amazing that Gohan floating high in the air, and Gohme whacking a ball with the bat in her left hand into the next city (which was very far away by the way).

"Yeah, but it would have given me a good reason to threaten people for the heck of it." She sighed boredly. "So when's this date of yours with the crazy girl?"

"Huh? She's not crazy."

"Pfft, not from what I heard. Believe me, this new level of hearing is rather splendiforous if you ask me. I could hear every word that girl was saying to you," Gohme took a pause to shove a whole sandwhich in her mouth, chew quickly, and then swallow. "And you're telling me she's not crazy?!" Lunchtime was a great time to get away from the chattering of other students and sit away so she could talk normally (in their case) to her brother.

Gohan sighed in defeat. "It's on saturday, mum would probably have wanted me studying then."

"Oh, I give up!"

"Hey guys, why are yous sitting over here by yourselves?" Erasa greeted as she stood with Videl who was glaring suspiciously at Gohme and Gohan again. Stupid woman.

"Oh, we're just having a chat about family life, just needed the privacy." '_And the chance to get away from you two stalkers._'

"Gohme..." Gohan muttered warningly. Jeez, it's not as if they heard her in her own head. Videl seemed to pick up on the silent conversation once again and pushed her way in front of Erasa.

"Okay, what is it with you guys? You both have some kind of weird powers and are always talking as if you can read eachother's minds. I think you both have some explaining to do!" Videl shouted rather rudely. Gohme glared and stood up harshly.

"Who are you to demand to know about our personal life, bitch. Whatever me and Gohan can do has nothing to do with the likes of you, whore!" The lunchroom went silent as everyone turned their heads in the direction of the girl's 'conversation'.

"Who are you calling a whore?! I could kick your ass right here!"

"Like hell you could! I could kick you all the way to the next country and back and youd not know what hit you!"

"Oh really?! Well prove it then!"

"Hey, guys! Calm it down!" Gohan stood up between the two girls, noticing a beam of electricity flying between their glares, and backing down in a panic.

"Move Gohan, she wants me to show her how hard I kick!"

"Yeah Gohan, sit down so I can kick your sister's ass!"

"_Miss Son, you have someone in the office to see you. I repeat, will Miss Son make her way to the office. Mr Son may accompany. Thankyou._"

"Grr, I'll deal with you later." Gohme growled and stalked out of the lunchroom. Gohan laughed nervously and followed quickly after his sister.

"She just had her ass saved." Videl hmphed, but even the daughter of the 'great' Mr Satan had to admit she was nearly wetting her pants in fear there.

_----------------------------------_

"Daaaadd!" She whined. "You just stopped me from kicking someone's ass down there.

Goku sighed but dissmissed the conversation. "You can talk about that later, but now we need to go to Bulma's 'cos Vegeta needs to take a look at you."

"Vegeta? What for?"

"You'll find out soon." He grinned and made his son and daughter latch onto him while he instant transportationed our of the office.

Luckily for them, nobody seemed to have seen.

"Trunks!" Gohme immediatly perked up when she spotted the younger hybrid who was standing next to his father.

"Hi Gohme, hi Gohan! Have you guys come to play again?"

"Sorry Trunks, but I only came here cos apparently your dad wants to look at me or something." Gohme unwrapped the tail that she's kept wrapped round her waist all day and pulled it from under her shirt. "Ahh, I hate when you have to wrap these stupid things round your waist all the time, it's so uncomfortable." She waved it in the air behind her as they'd all turned to look at her.

"She's regrown her tail too?" Vegeta asked in his normal gruff voice, as if he'd never been laid in his life.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that." Goku laughed stupidly.

"Wow dad, how could you forget to mention something like that." Gohan stared blankly at his father who was still laughing like an idiot.

"Kakkarott, I know what problem there is with your brat. She has picked up the rare Saiyan gene that only occurs in women. It is an ability passed on through generations to show who is capable of producing strong Saiyan spawn, it starts when the female reaches the capable age for mating. I've only met one female in my lifetime that produced the same kind of mutation." During this whole lecture, Gohme had picked up a drink that Bulma had offered her and started to gulp the liquid until Vegeta mentioned 'mating' and caused her to spit it all over poor Gohan.

"MATING?!? BUT I'M STILL INNOCENT! I didn't say anything about being ready for having sex with anyone!"

"Quiet brat! Nobody said you had to mate now, these changes are just a sign that you are ready to become impregnated with a Saiyan spawn, but since you are on Earth, it will be a half Saiyan hybrid." Vegeta explained in his harsh tone.

"I didn't even ask for this!" She cried.

**What's this, I haven't updated for years and years?! xD Well I thought I'd come back with some cool twist to the story, it's rather random, but an inspirational idea if you ask me. Review with your thoughts please! :D**


	5. Super Saiyan Goten & a suspicious Videl

**I finally got back some of my motivation :P So I should be updating more than I used to do xD**

**I think I'm gunna cut straight to Videl finding out about Gohan's family secret, but it'll probably be different from the episodes as I can't be arsed to watch them xD**

**Review on what you think :)**

"How come you're late and I'm early?" Gohme asked as Gohan finally managed to enter first lesson, Videl following smugly behind him. "And why does she look so smug?" Videl had a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and walked up to her seat beside Erasa.

"Urm, I'll explain later." He whispered when he noticed Videl smirking at his sister, who glared at the girl in return.

"You know, I'll just read your mind if you don't tell me now."

"Fine." He grumbled quietly. "She knows that I'm the Great Saiyaman." He whispered so Erasa wouldn't catch what he was saying.

Gohme's eyes lit up and she turned to face the smug daughter of the world's 'greatest hero'. "Really? This should be interesting. So what did she say you had to do in order for her to keep your secret?"

"Huh? How do you kn-?!"

"It's written all over the bitch's face."

"Damn." Gohan sighed and slumped down in his seat. "She wants me to teach her how to fly."

"HAHAHA!" Gohme rolled off of her chair in fits of laughter.

"Is there something wrong Miss Son?" The evil English teacher questioned in that squeaky voice of hers.

"No, nothing at all Miss! Just got myself into bit of a coughing fit there!" Gohme smiled sarcastically down to the teacher who glared at her for a moment before returning to teaching her lesson on the use of Euphomism.

"What's so funny?" Gohan whispered again, this time turning to look at his sister.

"Oh, nothing really." She sniggered to herself.

"Oh yeah, and she said that me and you have to join the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament or else."

"Or else what?" She turned and glared once again at Videl who was sitting back in her seat, unnaware of the death glare she was receiving.

"She'll reveal my secret, and our family secret will go public. She know's that our dad was the winner of the Tournaments before her dad won them." Gohme gaped at this, how could that sneaky bitch learn so much?! Stupid stalker.

"Grrr, cow. Does she enjoy putting people's families through hell or something?!"

Gohan sighed, deciding that he couldn't care very much anymore. "Sure, whatever you say sis."

----------------------------------

"Right Goten, I want you to throw these rocks at me and I'm gunna try dodge them!" Gohan yelled to the youngest Son family member. He was currently training for the 25th World's Martial Arts Tournament which he had finally gotten his mother to let him and Gohme enter after telling her about the prize money available if they won.

Gohme was sitting off to the side on the rocks staring up to the sky. She'd been sparring with Gohan for a bit before until he decided to try out his agility skills again.

'_Maybe I should go train with dad._' She smiled to herself before standing up.

"Hey guys! I'm gunna go find dad, be right back!" She waved before vanishing into thin air with Instant Transmission.

_----------------------------------_

"I wonder where the kids ar-" Goku was cut off from his question when Gohme appeared in the kitchen beside him.

"Hi Dad! Let's go train! Bye mum!" She said, not giving ChiChi the chance to complain when she dissapeared with her dad.

_----------------------------------_

"But don't you think I'm a bit too close?" Goten said when Goten told him to start throwing.

"Nahh, don't worry sport! I'll be fine!" Gohan grinned and crouched down before turning to look at where his sister and dad had appeared. "Ahh!" Gohan yelled. While he'd been distracted by Gohme and Goku's arrival, he hadn't noticed that Goten had started throwing the rocks until it nearly hit him square in the face.

"Wow, you dodge fast!"

"Hahahahahah!" Gohme rolled on the floor with laughter, litterally. She had turned just in time to see Gohan dodge a rock the size of a golf ball when it nearly hit him in the middle of his face.

"Shut up!" He yelled and held his fist up while his left eye twitched.

"Well atleast you dodged it, it's hella better than it actually hitting you in the face!" Gohme laughed again as she started to flex her arms. "Right dad, me and you can spar for a bit. I don't think you've sparred with me for a while!" She grinned enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Goku smirked, and levitated in the air. Gohme jumped high off of the ground and pushed the necessary amount of ki beneath her before gravity could take it's toll.

"Yah!" She yelled randomly and fazed out before her father's eyes, but with his high senses he picked up where she was about to appear. A swift blow aimed to the back of his head was blocked and returned with a kick which was dodged as Gohme dissapeared once again, Goku vanishing just like her.

"Wow!" Goten yelled as he stopped throwing rocks at his older brother. "That's so cool!" He grinned, while somehow keeping up with where they were.

"You can see them?" Gohan asked, he could keep up with them too, but it had took him slightly longer to learn.

"Yeah! And guess what else I can do?!" Goten smirked and powered up before changing into a Super Saiyan.

"Hey, the little runt can go Super Saiyan!" Gohme smiled after her and Goku sensed the increase of energy from the youngest Son family member.

"That's amazing!" Goku agreed, flying down to take a closer look at his youngest son. "A Super Saiyan at your age?"

"Does mum know?!" Gohan asked, a little jealous that his place as youngest Super Saiyan had been taken.

"Yeah, but she told me never to go Super again cos apparently it makes me a monster or something." Goten lowered his head.

"Hahaha," Gohan laughed amusingly. "That doesn't surprise me, mum never did like Super Saiyans." He said pointedly to Goku as he remembered the time when they kept breaking all the stuff in the house when they were training to stay Super Saiyans for the fight with Cell.

Gohme recalled the memory too and burst out with laughter. "That was great, we should do that again sometime." She grinned, causing Goku to laugh.

"No way, mum forced me into studying while dad escaped to go fishing with Krillin and you snuck out of your room to go follow them even though it was your birthday too!" Gohan yelled, his mother's wrath was horrible and he'd rather face Cell again.

"What's done is done, Gohan. No use reminising what could have been." Gohme giggled to herself earning herself a glare from her twin brother. Gohme sniffed the air randomly. "Why do I smell fuel when we're in the middle of the forest somewhere?" She asked no one in particular and sniffed the air again, the hum of a plane flying near by.

"Oh man! I've just remembered!" Gohan yelled in a panic and sprinted off back home.

"I'm gunna go see who's there." Gohme grinned after Goten had latched onto his big sister. "Instant Transmission dad?"

"Yep, beat you there!" He grinned and put his fingers to his forehead. Gohme copied and almost instantly they dissapeared at the same time, appearing again at the same time outside of their home.

"Maybe we shoulda got someone to wait here for us." Gohme seggested a bit too late. Gohan came running through the trees moments later, shocked at the fact he got there before him until he remembered Instant Transmission.

"Ahhh." Gohan yelped when he noticed who was standing at his front door.

"Isn't that Videl?" Gohme asked smugly, even though she already knew the answer. Videl was currently in the middle of an argument with ChiChi who was putting up a pretty good defense.

"Mummy!" Gohme grinned and skipped up with Goten to ChiChi. "Is dinner ready, I could smell your delicious cooking all the way from out in the forest." She said, smiling a smile that could melt her own mother's heart.

"Yes it is honey. Weire eating outside today." ChiChi had gone from angry, mother hen mode, to calm, 'I'll buy you anything you want', mode. Videl looked like she'd been rendered speechless.

"Oh boy, food!" Goku, Gohme, Gohan, and Goten yelled at the same time. It was some weird Saiyan thing they had between them.

"Are you staying for dinner, Videl?"

"Urm sure, Gohan. But remember, you have to teach me how to fly! And don't think you can just get out of it just because you didn't attend school!" Videl replied, finding some way to be a bitch to Gohan.

"Oh, I'll even help. I'll throw you up in the sky myself." Gohme grumbled before she grabbed the bowl that ChiChi had filled with rice for her.

"Oh man ChiChi! You've really outdone yourself!" Goku complimented and stuffed his face with his own bowl of rice.

ChiChi seemed rather pleased with all the compliments she was receiving as they were digging into their food.

"Nom nom nom nom nom!" Gohme repeated in Goten's face causing him to spit his rice all over Videl who was across from him, and burst into fits of laughter.

"Gohme! Leave Goten alone, you'll make him spit food everywhere!" ChiChi lectured as she helped Videl clean of the bits of rice that had landed on her.

"Hahahah! Gosh mother, this rice is rather amazing! You must have put a lot of effort onto this!" Gohme tried to squirm her way out of her mother's wrath.

"That's very nice of you, but don't think it's gunna get you off easily."

"Darn." She mumbled and stuffed her way through her second bowl. "Can I have more?"

"Manners."

"Please?"

"Sure sweety."

"Urm, I didn't know food was such a big thing on everyone's minds." Videl almost stuttered as she watched the one full Saiyan and the three half Saiyans scoff down food as if it was the last meal they'd ever get.

"Oh don't worry about that." ChiChi said as she filled her own bowl with rice. "They pretty much get it from Goku." ChiChi smiled as she looked to her husband, but facefaulted as she noticed the rice he had all over his face.

"Dad, wipe -nomnomnom- your face!" Gohme scolded in between mouthfuls as she noticed her mother's devastated look.

"Huh?" The Saiyan gazed up from his food and noticed a piece of rice on the end of his nose as he went cross eyed.

"Haha! Dad, you're gunna end up needing glasses if you keep doing that." Gohme laughed amusedly as everyone had taken an interest in the sudden conversation.

"Naah, don't worry Gohme! Vegeta told me that Saiyans never have eye problems." He grinned and went back to scoffing his food.

"DAAAD!" Gohan yelled when he realised what his father had said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked curiously with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Nothing you need to know about! Get back to your food before Goten eats it!" Gohme shouted and pulled back Goten's arm as he had been reaching for the bowl Videl had placed down.

"We've got a lot to talk about Gohan."

"No you haven't! Stop butting into our family business!" Gohme growled again, her upper lip rasing over her teeth in a snarl.

"Whoa, that change has made you more Saiyan than you were before!"

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Huh?" Videl stood up suspiciously and grabbed Gohan by his ear. "Come on Gohan, time to go learn how to fly." She smirked as she dragged him off into the forrest, Goten following along after them.

"God dad, you don't know how much Gohan is gunna wanna kill you for that." Gohme laughed.

"But what did I do?"

**Hahaha lol random family moment at the end there, I got bored and just thought I'd add in lots of different, new things :)**

**REVIEW :D**


	6. Learning to fly

**Omg I'm absolutely hyperventilating (God knows how to spell that word) at those reviews. Just randomly came on the computer to check my FF account and I see I've attained 3 more reviews :P**

**That completly inspired me to write more, I'll try make this as good as possible :)**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews:**

**G. Login**

**J. W. Appel**

**Angel Saiyan**

**ShadowMario45**

**James**

**Blueyblonde**

**Mrperson0**

**Azura Soul Reaver**

**You guys are my inspiration and if it weren't for those reviews I wouldn't be updating lots :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try include some of the things yous want me to :D**

"So, how exactly do you plan on teaching her how to fly? I've never seen a normal person be able to accomplish it before." Gohme was sitting on a random boulder that was placed randomly near where they stood.

"Normal person? What're you trying to say?" Videl asked angrily and turned her raging suspicion onto Gohme.

"You'd never understand Videl, it's too troublesome for people like you." Gohme stuck her tongue out at the girl she'd recently dubbed her worst enemy, earning a glare in return.

"Urm guys," Gohan tried nervously to stop the oncoming argument. "Maybe we should start your training now, Videl."

"Me too Gohan!" Goten waved his arms energetically an the air and Gohan stared questioningly down at him.

"You can go Super but you can't fly?" Gohan almost anime fell and Gohme choked on her laughter.

"Wow Goten, you're more like a Super Pedestrian." Gohme stated sarcastically, earning herself a confused look from Videl.

"What do you guys mean by Super?"

"Urr..." Gohan was speechless, surprising his sister.

"You're practically the smartest person I know -except Bulma- and yet you can't even put it into a couple of words why _**we can't tell her**_?"

"Ahh, Gohme! Look Videl, this will all be explained in due time, it's sort of a family secret you see?" Videl didn't look too convinced but she agreed anyways.

"Fine, can we start now?"

'_This is gunna be fun._'

'_Shut up Gohme._' The twin half Saiyan replied in his head and decided to ignore his sister.

"Yeah, okay. Well I've never taught anyone how to fly before, but teaching can't be all that hard, right?" Goten had a grin plastered on his face the whole time through. "Right, well to fly you basically just take control of your energy and you sorta put it underneath you, and your energy holds you up; really, a toddler could do it." But Gohan got all panicky as he noticed Videl glaring at him for trying to imply she was weaker than a toddler. "Urrrm, I mean an extremely talented toddler who's put years of hard work into it, of course."

"This energy business, what is it?" Videl leaned forward as if it would tell her the answer.

"Well, I guess they call it something different where you're from." Gohan scratched his head as he pondered to himself. "Well, it's the power you can feel inside of your body."

"What?" Videl asked as if he'd offended her. "Who are you to be talking about my body?"

"God, he wasn't exactly asking you to take off your clothes, retard. He was trying to explain to you something your mind obviously doesn't seem to comprehend." Gohme said, making sure Videl could hear her.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Videl practically challenged.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me! If you haven't noticed, we have abilities and powers that you couldn't even fathom." Gohme seethed, fazing in infront of Videl's face, her arms folded lazily under her breasts.

"Hmph," Videl turned away.

"It's like this." Goten said, finally understanding his older brother's struggle for an explanation. A golden light appeared in his hand before he fired it into the boulder his sister had been sitting on before.

"Heyy, I was gunna sit on that." Gohme fell to the floor, crying over the loss of a rock. O.o "It was special to me!" She yelled to the skies, everyone turning to give her weird looks.

Deciding to ignore his sister's childish splay, Gohan looked over to the rock that Goten had destroyed. "Yeah, it's...like that." He said, trying to keep the smile on his face as he watched Videl's face contort into utter confusion.

"Priceless." Gohme muttered sarcastically as she noticed Videl's odd look too.

"I see."

"So if you guys don't call that energy, then what do you call it Videl?" Said girl blinked to herself.

"Well, it's a trick." She tried to reason.

"No, that can't be right. It's all real."

"Do you want me to demostrate for you this time, Videl?" The half Saiyan female sniggered to herself, extending her arm to show she would do it.

"No thanks." Videl spat out quickly, not wanting to see anything like that for a _looong_ time.

"Too slow." Gohme grinned and gathered her energy into the shape of a sphere in the palm of her hand. "Now where to throw it?" She asked herself quietly.

"Gohme! We're meant to be helping her, not scaring the witts out of her!" Gohan tried to scold his sister who ignored him and turned to Goten instead.

"Over there." The young hybrid answered her look, pointing over to a large tree.

"Hmm, good suggestion, I'm liking the size of that! Hahahaha!" She let the ball go and it swerved quickly in the bark of the tree, causing it to shake for a second.

"Hah! Even your little brother did better than that!" Videl smirked, finally coming out of her stupor.

"Wait for it." Gohme held one finger up as a bright light shook the tree and it blew into a huge explosion, that was luckily not close enough to hurt them.

"Argg!" Gohan deadpanned, watching smoke arise from where the tree had once stood; his sister was way too stubborn for her own good.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself."

"That was awesome! You're the best sis!"

Videl nearly passed out on the spot. "What are you people?"

Gohan sweatdropped, leaving the girl to reattain her normal composure. "Urm..."

"So I can't fly if I don't have the energy?" She questioned, nearly right up in Gohan's face.

"Don't worry, every living person has it inside them, you just have to find it."

"I will."

Gohme stood away from the two, drawing pictures on Goten's face with the ashes of the poor tree that fate had decided was at it's end.

"Look at her, trying to get into his pants already." Gohme murmured, forgetting that Goten was standing right beside her.

"Why would she want to get in his pants? Can she not buy her own?" He asked, totally and utterly confused at his only sister's use of words.

The older hybrid stared at him for a moment and blinked. "Nevermind Goten, you'll understand when you're older." She told him, refraining from slapping her own forehead.

"Goten will you wait a while, I need to show Videl how to use her energy before I can teach you both how to fly." Gohan asked, turning around to see his sister dusting black ashes all over her orange gi.

"I'l teach him!" She volunteered, not bothering anymore with the ashes all over her pants even though her mother would probably kill her later for mucking up her training gi.

"Oh boy!" Goten yelled, dancing around excitedly and grabbing her hand as she held it out.

"We'd better give these two some privacy." She snickered and started walking further though the clearing.

"Bye Gohan, bye Videl!"

----------------------------------

"So, just as Gohan said before, all you have to do is concentrate your energy into the bottom of your feet and depending on how much energy you use, you can go higher or lower."

"Hmm, like this?" Goten asked as he focused his energy before pushing the energy into his feet causing him to lift slightly off of the ground.

"Omg! You're doing it!" Gohme excitedly as she watched her little brother learn how to fly. Goten pushed more into his feet causing him to go higher off of the ground. "And don't worry about falling, I'll catch you! Or you can be like dad and use your head as a shield, haahaha!"

"Wow Goten, you're doing great!" Gohan made his arrival obvious as he watched Goten try to float on his stomach. "Not too high or you'll fall!"

"Meeh, don't worry, I'll catch him if he does." And as if on cue, Gohme disspeared and reappeared on the ground beneath Goten as he fell. "Told you." She grinned. "Hey, where's Videl?"

"Over there." Gohan looked over to where she stood struggling.

"And you left her there? You're worse than me."

"Gohaan!! Have you forgotten about me?!"

"Oh, there's your cue." Gohme laughed as she watched Gohan run back over; stumbling as if he was drunk. "Are you continuously gunna sit on me?" Goten nodded his head enthuastically and bounced up and down on her stomach. "Ohh, the pain." She said sarcastically and grabbed Goten before he could escape. "Wrong thing to do little brother!"

"Ahahah, cool!" Goten giggled as Gohme floated upwards on her back.

"You're very own flying chair." Gohme smiled as she floated higher and higher, spotting the aggrivated, yet jealous look she was receiving from Videl. "Ooo, and my own worst enemy." She snickered. "Now you can use this height to start flying quicker, cos it's boring near the ground."

Goten leapt off and started to wobble a bit before he finally managed to fly properly.

"Goten is a birdy, Goten is a birdy!"

"Haaha, hey Videl finally learned to push herself off of the ground." Gohme rolled round in the air on her stomach, watching as Videl looked up at her and Goten.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She heard Videl say after a while of her and Goten messing around in the sky.

"Goten, let's go say goodbye to Videl before she leaves."

"Okay!" The flying ball of hyperness used his new 'birdy' skills to fly down towards Videl who was standing angrily next to the helicopter thing she'd just uncapsulised.

"Bye Videl!" Gohme grinned, sarcasm shining in her eyes. Videl just growled and jumped into the vehicle and flew off.

"Wew, grumpy. What'd you do to set her off?" Gohme folded her arms and unlatched her tail from around her waist.

"I dunno! I just said she should cut her hair so it didn't get in her way when she trained." He almost cried.

"Ahh, don't be too worried. It's a woman thing-" Gohan raised his eyebrows at her."-a _human_ women thing!" She corrected herself and walked away. "Food time again, you better get there before dad eats it all!" She grinned and dissapeared with Instant Transmission once again that day.

"Awhh maaan!" He twitched and ran as fast as he could with Goten by his side.

----------------------------------

"So, is this the kind of training you wanted Goten?" Gohan and Goten ran up the field, looking for a large clearing they could get some decent training in.

"Haha, yeah!"

A hover craft swooped down over their heads causing them to fall to the ground at the force of the wind.

"Guess...Our time's up." He said, completly baffled.

"Huh? Hey Gohan, who's the new girl?" Goten stared between his brother and Videl who had cut her hair.

Gohan was shocked, almost speechless."Time to continue my training." Videl said, looking around the area for something that seemed to be missing.

"Oh, I give up. This girl business is so complicated." Gohan complained, his mouth open wide.

----------------------------------

"Look Gohan, I'm higher than the trees!" Videl yelled, looking thrilled at her accomplishment.

"Yeah, you soak this stuff up like a sponge!" Gohan complimented, his hands rested loosely against his hips. Videl continued to giggle cheerily to herself, before something zoomed straight passed her, another orange blur following.

"You can't catch me squirt, I've been doing this longer than you!" Gohme yelled as Goten chased after her at breakneck speeds.

"I'll get you for sure sis!" The mini Saiyan hybrid flew after his sister who was obviously faster than him.

"In your dreams! Haha!"

"Whoa, how long does it take to fly around like that?" Videl stared after the flying pair, having too much trouble trying to keep up.

"Well," Gohan scratched the back of his hair. "It just depends on the person really."

"I wont stop til I fly like that." The world Champion's daughter said with a dedicated look on her stubborn face.

"Uh?" Gohan dropped his hand to his side before raising it again to scratch his chin. "Hold on just a second." He lept up in the air.

"This is so awesome!" Goten shouted, still flying after an impossible-to-catch sister.

"Sure is, but your distractions aren't gunna slow me down, _slooow_ poke!"

Gohme was just about to fly upwards until Gohan appeared infront of her; causing Goten to crash into her back.

"Got you!"

"Nuh uh! Gohan got in the way!"

"Hey!" Gohan made himself clear before starting to whisper. "Will you guys try and slow it down while Videl is here?"

"But how come?" Goten asked stubbornly.

"Just do it for me, okay?" Gohan gave one last good-for-measures smile and flew back down to the ground to continue helping Videl.

"Ahh, he's just trying to show off." Gohme floated closer to Goten. "How about we scare her with some good old Instant Transmission?" She grew more amused as she thought of the looks that would appear on Videl's face.

"Oh boy!" Goten grinned, jumping onto his sister's back as he knew full well that he had to keep a hold unless he wanted to be left behind.

"It's break time." Videl sighed as she wiped the invisible sweat from her forehead and sat lazily on the grass.

"Boo!" Gohme and Goten fazed out infront of Videl who fell over on her back from shock. "Hahahah! I was right, look at her face!"

"Let's go scare dad!" Goten suggested, a large grin laydent on his features.

"That sounds great!" Gohme put the two necessary fingers to her forehead, dissapearing again after she caught the hint of her father's energy.

"Urm, how did she do that?" Videl's eyes were wide, but instead of almost fainting, she became hopeful that she could learn that technique too. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Huh?" Gohan was surprised she'd came more easily out of her usual stupor. "Well, I can't cos I don't know how to do the technique, but my dad and Gohme do."

"Oh, do you think she'd teach me it...?" Videl trailed off in question.

"I wouldn't count on it if I was you."

"Right... So who taught you these martial arts?"

Gohan perked up. "Well first it was a guy named Piccolo, and then my dad taught me other things after that."

"Did Gohme learn from them too?"

"From Piccolo, no. When we were young Piccolo had taken me away so he could train me at an early age and then apparently Gohme disspeared off to train else where when she heard I was gone for a while." He explained, trying to make the story seem believable for her so she wouldn't ask suspicious questions.

"Hmm," Videl became curious. "Who taught her?"

"Urm, herself I guess... She used to watch my dad train when we were little without my mum knowing and she picked it up from there. My dad and Piccolo thinks it's cos she has an ability to remember moves, kinda like a photographic memory, except it only works on techniques that people show her."

"Oh, so is that how she learned that move to disspear and appear anywhere she wants?"

"Urm, I guess." Gohan scratched his chin again, looking up to where his sister and brother had appeared.

"That was fun!" Goten laughed cheerfully and flew off of Gohme's back.

"Hah! You're telling me! Mum was about to throw her frying pan at us, but I think it hit dad instead!" The pair laughed, rolling around in the air with laughter that seemed to make Gohan smile.

"What happened?" Videl asked, sitting up to look at the siblings that couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"Oh Kami, you had to have been there; it was comical!" Gohme tried to explain in between choked laughs. "When we went to go find dad it appeared he was trying to sneak some of the food our mum had put out, and me and Goten just happened to land in it making my dad fall on his back. Mum got really angry, saying that we'd spoiled her food with that stupid technique I keep using and she tried to throw her frying pan at us, but dad had sat up just when we dissapeared back out here, so I'm pretty much guessing it hit him instead." She fell into fits of laughter again.

"Urh, what'd you land in?" Gohan asked when he noticed she didn't have any sauce stains on her pants or anything.

"Rice, luckily for us, mum had been about to make the sauce in another one of her ginormous pot things too."

Gohan grinned, and looked up at Goten who'd found a piece of rice in his hair.

"Let's go do that again!" Goten yelled, trying to land on Gohme's back who in turn grabbed onto him.

"Maybe later." She grinned, and let him go so he could go back to his mid-air floating. "I'm curious to see how good you can fly Videl."

"I'm getting there." Videl smirked and stood up from the ground. "Hey Gohme, how good are you at fighting?"

"Beyond words you could even compare," She laughed. "But how about I show you some of my strength."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She continued to smirk, and placed her hands amuseldy on her hips.

"Arm wrestling match?"

"Gohme! No way! Can you not show her some other way?" Gohan tried to change her plan.

The hybrid thought about it for a while before she smiled and dropped down to the ground, leaving Goten to fly around in the air by himself.

"Fine, what do you want to do Videl?"

The girl in question seemed to contemplate on something for a while but was cut off when Goten flew down to the group.

"Why don't you have a throwing contest?" He suggested again, spinning around in the air.

"Throw what though?" Videl asked, looking around at the different things they could use.

"A boulder?"

"A boulder? I can't pick up that thing!" Videl stated as if it was the most obvious thing that no one could actually pick up boulders by hand.

"Pshh, I can do better than that." Gohme mumbled, Videl not hearing what she'd said. "Fine, normal sized rocks then. See who can throw the hardest. You have to see what you can do to one of those trees."

"Do you have it in for trees or something? -___-" Gohan muttered.

"No, they just always happen to be there when I'm training ^__^" Gohme picked up a decent sized rock and passed it to Videl. "Here, you go first."

"My pleasure." Videl steadied the rock in her hand before aiming and throwing it into a tree trunk where it smashed up into small pieces, leaving a dint in the tree bark.

"Not bad Videl. But now it's my turn." Gohme grinned lopsidedly and picked up another rock that was mostly the same size as the one Videl had used. She flicked her wrist back and let go, sending the rock flying through one tree at a time before it got through a forth tree and smashed against a large rock.

"A-ahh, no way! How did you do that?"

"That? I urm, threw the rock. It's simple actually."

'_When will you ever give up?_' Gohan sweatdropped.

----------------------------------

"Whoops, sorry Goten." Videl smiled as she almost hit him while flying around in the air.

"Well atleast we know you're pretty good at teaching people how to fly, Gohan." Gohme commented, turning to face Gohan who looked rather impressed with his teachings too.

"Yeah." Gohan smiled and folded his arms as Videl flew down to the twins. "Guess that does it Videl, you've graduated flying school."

"Thanks a lot Gohan. Now I can go home and finish off my training in time for the tournament."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I'm off." Videl turned around and began to pull the capsule out from her pocket. "Hey wow, I bet I can fly home this way."

"Yep." Gohan's gaze followed her as she lifted into the air.

"Goodbye guys, I'll see you at the big match." She smiled at each of the Son siblings and flew off home.

Goten waved before lowering his arm. "Thank god she's gone."

"Hey, she's not so bad."

"Yeah, when you get passed that bitchy attitude of hers. But other than that I guess she's ok." Gohme smirked and dropped herself onto the grass, watching as her two brothers lept into the air to start their own personal training. He tail unwraveled itself from her waist and she stared down to it. "Maybe I can go do some Super Saiyan training of my own. Now what tree shall be my next target?"

----------------------------------

"I've ridden gilactic slugs faster than this vehicle." Vegeta complain from the passenger seat of Bulma's air ship.

"Oh hush." She replied, not bothering to turn his way. "So where's Goku and Gohme?" She turned to Gohan instead, who was wearing his Saiyaman outfit without the helmet as it wasn't allowed in the tournament.

"Oh, they said they'd be there later. Gohme said she wanted to do some meditation with my dad before they left." Gohan answered, smiling at Krillin who was making sure his new hair was in check.

"So are you going to be competing too, Yamcha?" ChiChi questioned curiously.

"Me? Naah, I'd just embarass myself. I gave up fighting." He grinned.

"So listen Vegeta, and this goes to you kids too." Gohan started. "I think we should all agree to not turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."

"What for?" Vegeta's head spun round as if it was some kind of reflex.

"That's a good idea, if people see you guys transform, there's a good chance they'll recognise you from the broadcast of the Cell Games and after that, well, the journalists will get all your names off of the entry forms, and urgh..." Bulma couldn't finish her sentence, as she imagined all the reporters and camera crews that would fill up her front garden.

"Yeah, then youd all know what me and Gohme would have to deal with at high school. It's a real mess."

"I don't see the problem, when the journalists come I'll just destroy them." Vegeta decided for himself.

"Vegeta, would you behave yourself?"

"Fine, it's settled." Vegeta smirked his typical Vegeta like smirk. "There will be no Super Saiyan transformation in the battles, ofcourse I'll still have the advantage."

"That's okay with us dad." Trunks and Goten grinned together.

"Yeah." Goten nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, thanks everyone."

"Sure is good news to me," Krillin sounded thankful. "Heck, maybe this way I'll stand a chance, heheh. You know fighting a Super Saiyan is like trying to fight a steam roller with your hands tied. Hahaha-"

"Pipe down!" Vegeta cut in.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ah, look guys, I see it." The blue haired scientist leaned forward in her seat to look out at the island not far from them. "There's the island where the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament is taking place."

The island came into view as other ships flew out in front of them. Gohan decided that now was the time to complete his Saiyaman outfit.

"Hey Gohan, are you really gunna wear that thing to fight?" Krillin sweatdropped as the others stared at a large piece of cloth that Gohan had tied around his head.

"Yeah, this way they wont recognise me. Do I look cool or what?" Gohan moved forward so the others could see his uniform, his black sunglasses shining from the light.

"Uh, yeah, cool..." Krillin murmured, his eyes closed upwards in a fake smile.

----------------------------------

"Hey, that's pretty cool. I didn't know meditating could calm you down so much." Gohme smiled, pushing herself up from the sitting position she had been meditating in, and started stretching out her stiff muscles.

"Yeah, it helps prepare your mind for battle rather than just your body." Goku stated and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Now let's get going, we don't wanna be too late or they wont let us fight."

"Right!" Gohme giggled and they dissapeared, leaving behind silence and an empty field.

----------------------------------

"Hey, you guys are back!" Gohan shouted when he spotted his sister and father appear after he'd spoken to Piccolo.

"Yeah, meditating was pretty cool." Gohme grinned, but face faulted when she noticed what her brother was wearing. "Gohan, are you really gunna wear that?" She became sullen.

"Of course!" He answered the same question the third time that day.

"Hey, I think we should move on to the registration desk before it closes." Piccolo suggested.

----------------------------------

"Sorry, what was that name again?" A fat man behind the registration desk asked Gohan for the second time.

"The Great Saiyaman."

"Great...Saiyaman." The man repeated himself again, making sure he'd heard it right.

"That's right."

"Next please." A skinnier man behind the desk asked, writing down Gohan's hero name.

"Gohme's the name."

"And how old would you be?"

"18."

"Do you have ID for that?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" She snarled, making sure her tail didn't unwravel itself from her waist as it usually tended to move around when she got angry.

"You look under the age." The fat man said, trying not to show how scared he was.

"I'm this guy's freaking twin sister you assholes, now write my name in the adult section before I blow the pair of you up." She snarled again, while pointing to Gohan.

"Gohme!" ChiChi scolded.

"Hahah, still as fiesty as ever." Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph, atleast you raised _her_ in the right way, Kakkarott." Vegeta smirked which earned him a stern glare from his blue haired mate.

"Could you please show us some ID before we call security?" The man was shaking, but held his calm posture as well as he could.

"Oh for fucks sake! Here," She growled and dropped and ID card on the table for them to read. "Are you happy now?"

"Very much. Next."

"Ah, another for the junior devision."

"HUH! What's that mean?"

"It's for everyone under 15 years old."

"YOU GUYS WERE TRYING TO SAY THAT I LOOKED UNDER 15?!" Gohme yelled raged, making Goku laugh nervously.

"And here I thought that meditation had worked." He muttered to himself.

Trunks grinned at the fact he didn't have to do anything to them, as Gohme was already making them wet theirselves in fear.

"Gohme." ChiChi warned. "Stop yelling at them, before they disqualify you when you haven't even fought yet."

"Hmph fine!" She glared at them one last time before leaving for the waiting section.

"Oh that's great, they're sticking us with all the little kids Goten."

"Huh?"

"They've changed it from the old Tournaments. What a good idea." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks for the offer old man, but we'll take the adult section." Trunks looked up from the front of the table, a Vegeta type look appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that! There's rules." The fat man reprimanded and shook his finger sternly.

"But that's boring." Trunks sulked miserably and Krillin burst out laughing.

----------------------------------

"Your attentions please, all competitors come to the waiting area! This is your last call!" A guy with a megaphone spoke out to the crowds.

"Now good luck, Goku, and Gohan, and Gohme, and Goten. I want you guys to do the best you can." As ChiChi gave her husband and children a good luck speech, Gohme flexed her arms around, almost hitting other competitors in the face.

"Whoops." She grinned.

"Don't worry ChiChi, I'm sure one of us is gunna win." Goku said, also moving his arm round so it didn't stiffen up randomly.

"See you in the finals." Trunks held up his fist and smiled to Goten.

"I'll be there."

"Don't forget to cheer for your daddy, okay?" Krillen patted his daughter's head.

"Okay!" She replied cutely, making Krillen and 18 smile.

"Bye mum!" Goten yelled and walked off with all the others that were entering the tournament.

"Bye guys, be ok!"

----------------------------------

"You're lucky I recognised you." Gohme turned in time to see Videl appear from the crowds.

"Hey Videl." Gohan greeted, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"So what's with the turban and shades look?"

"Shhh!" He put his finger to his closed mouth and took off with Videl around some random wall.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Goku asked as he watched his oldest so walk away.

"I dunno, probably to go make out or something -____-"

"Urm, oookay then." Goku raised an eyebrow but went along with it anyways.

"Oh joy, a camera crew." The female hybrid grimaced; she hated cameras.

"Hey, where are you guys from?" The blonde reporter asked but stopped as Vegeta and Piccolo walked straight by her. "Hey wait, don't those two look familiar?" She asked her camera assisstant.

"From where?"

"I'm not quite sure." She spotted the rest of them. "Hello there, can you tell us where your from?" She pushed the microphone in Goku's face.

Gohme pushed her way in front of him. "I don't fancy having you guys following us everywhere, now could you go bugger off so we can get to where the fighters are meant to be heading now." She pushed them out of the way and Piccolo blew up the camera. "Thank you Piccolo." She smiled and walked passed him.

"Hm." He grunted, but smirked anyways.

"Heh, Piccolo certainly hasn't changed."

The rest of them walked on to the lockers as the reporter scolded her camera man, and another fat monk appeared to show them where to go.

"What do you even have in that bag, Gohme?" Krillin asked when he thought that it looked pretty much empty.

"Hmmm? Oh, just my fighting shorts and some other shoes. They're way more comfortabler than these." She looked down to the worn out fighting gi she had on and walked off to the female part so she could change.

"Well lets get going guys." Goku said and they followed him out. Gohme fazed in infront of them.

"You sure change quick for a girl." Krillin commented.

Gohme just smiled and liften Goten onto her shoulders. "Sure," She smiled. "Time to go see who we might be up against."

**End of chapter :D, Cos I just love doing that xD**

**Ooooo, most I've wrote in a while :D**

**I hope that was good enough ^__^**

**Review with your thoughts please :D**


	7. Punching machines sound fun

**Bazam I'm back, and I'm having weird issues with wierd words again so ignore my use and range of any words that sounds stupid.**

**Yeah yeah, I haven't updated in quite a bit, but I got lazy and randomly just thought I'd write the chapter up today.**

**So, enjoy :D**

"You two run like pansies."

"HEY!" The two youngest half Saiyans yelled in return, but then returned to running down the steps.

"Jeez, you're so nice."

"Like you're any better Gohan. Atleast I get on with kids." Gohan rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Yeah, you calling them pansies sure says a lot."

"Bleh bleh bleh, says the one wearing a kiddies super hero costume. Oh yeah, suck on that, bizznatch."

"You two sure fight a lot for _mature_ adolescents." Krillin inquired sarcastically, grinning as Goku laughed along with them.

"You know Krillin, you should try growing a fringe, it would cover up your face." Gohme muttered and walked ahead of them to stop near Goten and Trunks.

"Jeez, what ate her and spat her back up?" Krillin muttered in question with a dead look on his face.

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "She's probably just nervous."

"Now this is a crowd." Krillin stated as they came into view of the preliminary area.

"Are all these people competing?" Goku asked, gazing around at the many fighters who were training with weights and other such things.

"I say we wipe them all out now." Said the ever so impatient Vegeta.

"Jeez, keep your pants on. They all look like Mr. Satan wannabes anyways, which means we obviously don't have much of a challenge here." Implied Gohme, catching sight of a burly man who raised his armpits. "Oh god, I think I just barfed in my mouth." She shuddered.

"It's you!" The blonde announcer yelled, as he ran up to Krillin and Goku.

"Hey!" They grinned.

"Ohh, hi!" Goku waved, a large smile on his face.

"Whoa, and here I started to think that I'd never see you guys again." He grinned. "I mean, how long's it been? You haven't came out to compete in the World Tournament for ages." He rambled on, moving up closer to Goku as if to tell him a secret. "But hey, tell me something. It wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell, right? Come on, I know it was you." The youngest full Saiyan and once bald best friend just grinned in responce. "Listen I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here. Without you these last few tournaments have been nothing but capital b boring. Huh?" The blonde middle aged announcer glanced around at where Vegeta and 18 were stood. "Say, are all of them with you too?"

"Yeah, you could say that.

"Great! Even better! So, do you guys think you can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?" The announcer asked, giddy that he had reattained his best fighters.

"We'll try." Piccolo replied causing Gohme to grin and Goku to laugh at the memories of when him and Piccolo used to fight.

"And that is exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking. Hahah. Well I've got business to take care of now, see you at ring time." He ruffled Goten and Trunks' hair before leaving.

"Oh yay, Mr. Satan has arrived." Gohme stated sarcastically in a deadpanned manner.

"People will cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on it." Krillin inquired amusedly, causing the others to laugh in utmost agreement.

"Sweet, now who wants first hit?" Gohme jogged happilly to the front of the preliminary area.

"I do!" Goten and Trunks yelled and ran after her.

"Attention please! The prelims for the World's Martial Arts Tournament now begin!" A fat announcer yelled from the front, a few monks placed behind him.

"What are we doing for this then?" Gohme asked, missing the announcers speech of placement spots for competitors.

"Well if you'd stop talking and listen you might actually hear." Gohan replied, trying to be a _stern_ older brother.

"Meh shut your face."

"16 minus..." Goku counted his fingers.

"Dad, 16 minus 1 equals 15. Stop being an idiot."

"But Gohme, you know how numbers confuse me." He laughed nervously. Gohme just smacked herself upside her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"A punching machine?" Krillin questioned, cutting in so Gohme couldn't reply to her dad.

"Well this should be hella fun." She grinned and looked down to see a kid with a watergun. "Hey kid, how much did you pay for that thing?"

The small boy looked up from where he was pointing the water pistol and smiled at her. "I got it off of some guy with blonde hair. I didn't pay no moneys for it or anything."

"Sweet, I'll give you 50 gil for it, you can go buy sweets or something."

"Sure!" The kid squealed, replacing his strong kid facade with a kid who has a craving for sugar and running off to buy said items of sugar.

"Why'd you buy a water pistol from a child?" Gohan asked, convinced that his sister was probably just going mad.

"To give to Goten as a present. I don't think he's ever seen one of these things before." She replied, inspecting the gun and accidently squirting Gohan in the face with it. "Ehehe whoops."

"They're bringing out Mr. Satan again." Gohan stated, successfully wiping his wet sunglasses before a large man nearly leant into his face.

"Oh, I wonder what number of power he'll get. Probably 4 if he's lucky."

"That's low, even for his standards." Krillin muttered while grinning along. He and Gohme had always shared a passionate hate for the self centered man who took credit for things he didn't even do.

"Heeeeey!" Hercule yelled, holding up his championship belt up into the air for all to see. "Does anybody want this?"

"I wouldn't want that thing, not after he's worn it."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Well everyone else sounds like they want it." Goku smiled looking around at the worked up fighters.

"They're all idiots." Gohme muttered.

"And I can decide what's worse, him or his fans."

Hercule raised his arms in the air as he walked 'heroically' to the punching machine and erupted into a fit of stupid poses.

"Is it me or is everyone around here trying to remake the Ginyu Squad?" Gohme murmured rhetorically, earning a laugh from her dad and Krillin. Piccolo had decided he'd had enough and blew up all of the cameras again.

"Piccolo?" Gohan questioned his old mentor unsuringly.

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers. I don't want you holding back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered. The same goes for Gomhe."

"Yeah yeah, I agree with you there. Oh, he's going for the hit!" Gohme practically hyperventilated, causing people around her to mistake her as another crazed Mr. Satan fan.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah Satan Punch yaaaaaaaaah!" The middle aged World Champion yelled as he punched the machine and the numbers muddled around until they eventually landed on 137.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!"

----------------------------------

"All entries please form a line infront of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number."

"Can anyone who's entering the junior tournament gather over here by me!" And old monk, who's voice was as dried as he looked, yelled with his hand in the air.

"Okay kids, good luck!" Krillin smiled at the grumpy pair of young hybrids.

"Sure." Trunks muttered miserably.

"Aww don't worry you guys, and look what a got for you Goten." Gohme grinned and handed the water pistol she'd bought from a kid down to him.

"Oh boy!" Goten grinned and immediatly went for Gohan. "And it's filled too."

"Awh man, I just dried those!" Gohan groaned.

"Go 18!" Gohme yelled as she spotted 18 make her way up to the punching machine. Said woman gave the machine a 'tap'.

"774?! You call that taking it easy?" Krillin yelled at his apparent uncaring wife.

"It's not my fault these guys are weaklings." She replied.

"Okay mam would you like to try again?" The fat anouncer offered again and 18 made a stance infront of the machine before 'tapping it lightly' once again.

"Two hundred...And three..."

"Awesome, she didn't break the machine, and it's my turn next too." The female hybrid stretched a bit before they called up her number.

"Would number 19 please make their way to the punching machine."

"Don't hit too hard." Goku grinned and laughed at himself.

"Sure." She smiled enthusiastically and went to punch the maching before her gaze landed on a green frog below her. "Hey, you look familiar. Oh, Captain Ginyu!" She yelled out cheerfully. "Hey dad, would you get a load of Captain Ginyu!" She held up the frog as he cried about in her hands. "You can watch me score big points." She said and placed him on top of the machine. As she steadied her aim, she 'lightly' threw her hand and 'tapped' the machine, forgetting that she'd exerted too much energy causing it to shift back slightly.

"N-n-nine hundred...And fifty seven." The small and round announcer nearly fainted on the spot. "I-I think maybe the machine's broken."

"Broken?" Gohme cut in confusingly. "But your machine seems to be running fine. I just think you're paranoid."

"...Could you try it again?"

"Oh fine, I'll try not hit too hard this time either." She stated sarcastically before returning to the machine which still obtained the crying Ginyu frog.

Bam. "F-five hundred a-and ninety two."

"See, less force there." People around were still gaping.

"So much for not hitting hard." Gohan mumbled, thankgod he'd decided to come disguised.

"Hard? That's practically tapping in her terms." Goku and Krillin laughed.

"I-I think we need to fix the machi-"

"The. Machine. Is. Fine. And. Telling. The. Truth. You can't fix what isn't broken. Now can I just hit again, but lighter so I can move on." The man just stood petrified. "I'll take that as a yes."

Gohme grinned and instead used her finger to hit the machine. "200."

"Bam, strike on two zero zero. Now I can go."

On came Krillin with 192 points, then it was Goku with 186 points, and then Piccolo with 210 points. All was going seemingly well until they brought out a spare machine and Vegeta decided to break it by punching it into the wall.

"Yeaow, thank god you didn't punch the one with Captain Ginyu on." Gohme had grinned and moved on without Gohan who was stuck because he hadn't had his turn yet.

----------------------------------

**Yay I finished, even though it's short, atleast it's out, right?**

**Review with your thoughts ;D**


	8. Worst reenactment ever!

**I'm so sorry for not getting this chapter out anytime sooner; I lost my motivation (again -___-) and lost interest in DBZ for Naruto. I'm like that with a lot of anime, I can't keep interest in more than one at the same time, so gomen ^_^. **

**Hopefully this chapter will be long enough to make up for the lack of posting; again, I'm truly sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed ******** I truly appreciate it :D**

------------

Gohme sighed and smacked her forehead in dread. Stupid arrogant Saiyan, how could he go and break the 'only working' punch machine.

"Can you not lower you self pride for like, oh I dunno, say _5 minutes_?" She asked, glancing a look around to the people who were still gaping at his destruction and then looking towards Gohan who also looked on in dread due to the fact he was now stuck.

The arrogant prince of all Saiyans looked on in what to be annoyance and grunted to himself, ignoring the half Saiyan female.

"Hey Vegeta, I heard they're starting the junior competition in a few minutes in the main arena, do you wanna go?" Goku put in, looking on optimistically as if his full Saiyan accomplice hadn't just destroyed the punching machine.

"Fine let's go," Vegeta started, holding his crossed arms further up his chest. "Anything's better than this lame sideshow." He finished, walking towards the main area while ignoring the shocked spectators around him.

"Wow dad, he really knows how to define the word 'stuck up'." Gohme muttered earning a laugh from her father who soon followed after Vegeta, the others –excluding Gohan- following too.

Walking towards the direction of her twin brother and his new female stalker, Gohme grinned and skipped up to the pair. "Yo!"

"Huh?" Videl stood in shock.

"Hello there!" Goku greeted as he finally caught up.

"Goku?!" Videl asked in shock again. She wasn't expecting for the twin's dad to be there.

Gohme raised her eyebrows and laughed loudly, attracting the attention of others. "Bwahahaha! Do you crack me up or what? If me and Gohan are here then obviously our dad is too. Wow, you _sure_ are dense!"

Gohan glared at the laughing female and was planning to whack her over the head if it weren't for the fact there was lots of people around. The agitated red on his face turned into an embarrassing pink when Krillin spoke up.

"Ooo, Gohan has a girlfriend!" The short used-to-be-bald man snickered, earning a mutual laugh from Gohme who bawled over in utter amusement, tears running like rivers down her cheeks.

"My sides feel like they're gunna split!" She gagged, trying to breathe through her laughter.

Goku smiled and moved to grab his daughter. "Come on Gohme; let's go watch your brother fight."

Said girl stopped her laughter once she remembered and returned to grinning like a fool. "Yeah! I can't wait to see Goten wipe the floor with everyone! Bye Gohan, bye Videl!"

Gohan watched as his abnormal sister skipped off, not missing the tail that moved rapidly under her shirt.

"Well, see you later guys. Try not to miss your brother's match Gohan." Goku waved, leaving the pair behind to go watch the junior competition; but unfortunately for poor Gohan, Videl never missed Krillin's inquiry.

"Gohme, your tail's showing!"

"What?! Tail?!"

------------

"Krillin you are so dense, Videl heard you shout. Now she's gunna interrogate Gohan until he loses his ability to speak." Gohme stated watching as her dad's best friend rubbed the back of his head nervously.

He chuckled shortly to himself. "Whoops, guess I better apologise to him later or he'll whoop my ass in Super Saiyan 2 mode."

Gohme snickered at the thought, losing her concentration and almost falling face first up the stairs.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for laughing at me." Krillin laughed behind his hands. As soon as he felt the deathly aura heading toward him and the reoccurring twitches that came along with it, he cringed and bolted up the stairs.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MIDGET!" Gohme yelled in rage and followed after his escape up the stairs towards the banister area of the arena seating.

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" He yelled back, but continued running once he noticed her enclosure.

"OH, SORRY, WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS HEIGHT DEFFICANCY!"

Spectators already seated were staring fearfully at the hybrid, some even moving along in their seats to get as far away from her as they could.

"Heh, I think she's worked herself up too much." Goku grinned and followed the arguing pair up to the top.

Stopping halfway through her chase, Gohme leaned over the metal banisters and narrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Did someone just say 'Mr. Satan'?"

Apparently while they had trekked –or more like run- up the stairs, they had missed the announcer's loud announcement of the arrival of the 'world champion' and how whoever won from the junior competition got to fight him as a prize along with ten million zeni.

Through a dramatic show of smoke, the 'world champion' himself entered, holding up peace signs. The watchers were riled up in excitement, holding up signs in hopes of being noticed by him, and shouting enthusiastically at his entrance.

With a deep snarl, Gohme made to jump down to the arena and personally kick his ass herself, but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Gohme." The familiar voice of Goku warned her, pulling her down from the metal bar.

"But dad~! This is like a once in a lifetime chance!" She sniffled, pouting up to him with tears welling in her ebony eyes.

"No. Even if he did lie about beating Cell, he still doesn't deser-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO WAY!" Gohme's laugher stood out through the silence of the spectators in the arena as they had just witnessed Mr. Satan try a flip in the air, slip on his own two feet, fall painfully onto the back of his head, and then roll around on the arena tiles in pain.

People who were once cheering for him became astonished at his muck up in balance, some even losing their belief in his ability as a 'world champion'.

After a pregnant pause in noise, Hercule jumped up from the ground and stood proudly, for once actually balancing on two feet.

"I'm joking! Hahah!" He yelled after he noticed his fans staring shockingly down at him, and then laughed off the embarrassing act pathetically.

"Is that man serious?" Krillin muttered, a dead look on his face.

Gohme was still rolling around on the ground, laughing heavily at his muck up. Krillin prodded her in the side causing her to laugh even harder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she died of laughter." He muttered, leaving her alone so he could go back to watching Mr. Satan trying to make himself look good.

After finally picking herself from the ground and dusting off the dirt from her legs, Gohme stood, staring gapingly up to a large blimp that drifted slowly down towards the arena.

"What the pants is that?" She asked, her scrutinising gaze following it as it stopped behind Mr. Satan.

"This doesn't look too pretty." Krillin murmured, his wife agreeing with him through a nod.

Hearing the mention of a re-enactment, Gohme's features lit up. "They're giving us a play?!" She grinned, leaning further over the railing.

"It's a supposed re-enactment of the Cell games." 18 answered, folding her arms over her chest.

Gohme raised a brow, frowning downwards to the large yellow and orange blimp. "But those retards don't know what actually happened."

"That's my point." Krillin muttered in agreement.

Swiftly rewrapping her flailing tail around her waist again, Gohme placed her head boringly onto her palm and frowned deeper.

"Who wants to see this movie?!" The announcer yelled through his microphone, earning the exciting yells of Hercule's fans.

Drowning out the rest of his announcements, the hybrid examined her fingers, yawning loudly as if to say 'look at me, I'm dying of boredom here'.

As the movie started, she decided to take interest. Who knew? This movie could probably make her day.

The large screen on the blimp lit up, showing the usual ZTV sign that showed they had made the movie. The scene started, showing the dusty ring that Cell had created for his sadistic competition. Cell's form appeared, showing him only from behind to create a dramatic opening for their re-enactment. Dramatic piano music played as the camera zoomed up on Cell, making the hair that stuck out of the bottom of the head noticeable and stupid. 'Cell' turned around, laughing evilly –which actually sounded stupid.

"Whoa, you're kidding!" Krillin faltered as he noted the stupid attempt of Cell.

"Man these people can't act to save their lives." Gohme inclined.

The scene showed a failed attempt of a Goku costume, the large head making Gohme laugh.

'We will stop you Cell monster.' Goku's actor spoke up.

A show up of the others played along the screen showing Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohme, and Gohan all standing behind Goku. Gohme noted that it was them in their younger days, as her, Goku, and Gohan were all powered up to Super Saiyan.

"That's me." Goku tilted his head in shock.

Piccolo growled at the attempt of his actor's costume and glared directly at it. Vegeta also glowered at his actor's costume, restraining himself from blowing up the screen.

'Haha! It is I Cell who will instead beat you, haha!'

'Let's fight now, grr.' The actors of Goku and Cell leapt into the air, the wire that was holding them up showing up above them. The pair swung at each other, punching out toward the other but not actually hitting them.

"It's sickening." The annoyance was clear on Piccolo's face as sweat glistened on his features.

"You're telling me. These guys suck at acting." Gohme stated, pulling a face at the suckishly bad movie.

"Aww lighten up, I think it's kinda funny!" Goku smiled at the screen. Gohme glared at her father in shame.

"How can you like such shi-"

"Language."

"-sh kebab! I'd rather be stuck being interrogated by Videl with Gohan."

'Cell' laughed stupidly on the screen, the camera moving to the actors who were only seconds ago standing up, but were now splayed across the desert floor in what seemed to be 'defeat'.

'You gang of strangers were not hard, but easy!' 'Cell' claimed on the screen.

'Drats, we have lost.'

"'Drats'? Since when did my dad use the word 'drats'?"

'Hah hahaha, now that I have beaten you, I will blow up the world.'

'Wait!' A 'heroic' voice yelled from the dust that blew across the current scene. 'You haven't beaten me!'

A horrible attempt of how Mr. Satan looked showed up on the screen, the expression he used when he was trying to look intimidating plastered onto the face.

Cheers erupted from crowds who were watching the show, some standing up and chanting the champion's name.

'You look very strong,' 'Cell' started, putting his hand out to look as if he was going to fire a ki blast. 'Here is a fire ball." Cell's actors stepped down onto a not-so-discreet red button that was located on the arena floor. Smoke erupted around Mr. Satan and a quiet explosion was added to make it sound like Cell had blown him up.

'Stop your laughing!' 'Hercule' yelled, as moved from standing opposite Cell, to standing beside him.

'But how did you escape?' The lame voice of Cell's actor asked, standing in a posture as if her were caught off guard.

'Your useless tricks are stupid and ugh, useless.'

Gohme smacked her forehead as people actually cheered for the video.

'Take my monster rays!' 'Cell' said, stepping on a yellow button behind him. Two daggers shot up horizontally before Mr. Satan, facing up opposite directions.

'Hehaha, nothing you do has scared me.' The actor grabbed the two daggers and pathetically snapped them in half making Cell move backwards and lower himself to the floor.

'Oh but now I am scared.' 'Cell' bowed to the floor. 'Please will you forgive me?'

Gohme face faltered; since when did Cell bow down to anyone?

'No! Haha, I cannot forgive an evil monster like you, haha. You are a bad person and you do not want to change.'

'Ahhhh'

'Take that!' The actor for Mr. Satan attempted his pummelling of Cell, punching in different directions to make it look as if he was beating Cell up. Mr. Satan kicked Cell into a large rock and Cell bounced off of the rock and fell to the ground.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Gohme murmured.

'Ahh I'm losing.'

'Mr. Satan is great.' Goku complimented Hercule.

'Vegeta' stood behind him. 'I wish I were him.' He attempted to nod.

'Cell' stood up. 'I am beaten, ahh' Cell exclaimed before smoke erupted around him, making it look as if he'd just been blown up.

Crowds cheered loudly as the movie ended with Mr. Satan holding up a peace sign.

The z-fighters stood dumbfounded. Gohme's mouth was inches above the ground. Even Vegeta looked remotely disturbed and shocked.

"That was ridiculously untrue but it kept me entertained." Goku forced a laugh, the disturbance still evident on his face.

Gohme anime fell to the floor, her legs twitching in the air.

'_Why do I have to be related to such an idiot?_'

------------

**Haha I actually love that episode, it makes me laugh like mad. I actually feel bad for Vegeta; his actor saying that he wanted to be like Mr. Satan was so stupid xD**

**Oh well, reviews? ******


	9. Trunks versus Goten

**I guess since I have nothing else to do, I'll write this chapter. So, hopefully people shall be grateful. **

**Enjoy!**

------------

"Videos of the movie you just saw will be on sale at every exit for only nineteen ninety-five!"

Gohme sighed in arrogance. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to buy that crap?"

Krillin chuckled and rested his arms on the metal railings. "A crazed Mr. Satan fan I'd have to say." Gohme smiled and took a similar position, this time resting her head on top.

"Now let's grease those fighting years and start the junior competition!" The announcer yelled, holding up an arm to accentuate his supposed enthusiasm.

"It's amazing how it's changed." Krillin noted, standing up straight to look down at the ring. "Crazy huh?"

"It looks like the ring's a bit bigger this year." Goku agreed, still smiling like he always does.

"Good," Piccolo's rough voice started, "it makes for better fighting."

Krillin smiled largely and pointed to the arena, Gohme taking interest too. "Look, Trunks and Goten!"

Gohme grinned, standing on the tip of her toes as if Goten would be able to see her better. She whistled loudly, drawing the attention of some people who soon after went back to cheering.

"All thirty-five of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring. Rules are the same, who ever gives up, lands outside of the ring, is down for ten counts, or loses consciousness will lose it all!"

The hybrid female yawned, picking up on her twin brother's thoughts from the training area. She giggled, going from light giggles to full blown laughter once again.

"What's so funny?" Her dad asked as he and the others stared down at her strangely.

Gohme held her sides, hoping that pressing on them would stop her from laughing. "Go-Gohan!" Was all she managed to get out and Goku knew full well why she was laughing. He sighed and went back to watching his other son on the ring.

'_It highly _sucks_ to be you, Gohan._'

'_Oh shut your mouth._'

"Sounds like Gohan's having one hell of time." Gohme smiled deviously. She too turned back to watching Goten, even adding a few loud cheers in the catch his attention.

The children walked off the ring back into the small waiting area, leaving two kids in the arena. One was dressed in purple gi and the other was dressed in a white gi. Being the smaller of the two, the one in the white gi looked like he had less of a chance of winning.

As the purple-gi kid advanced, two more small kids walked on. They were both wearing the same style of clothes, but in different colours and the smaller kid had boxing gloves on.

"Aww poor kid." Gohme sulked when the little one cried from being punched in the face. It seemed that he was one hell of a rowdy kid as he started punching the bigger one back until he finally fell out of the ring.

"Man, this is about as fun as watching wallpaper dry." Krillin exclaimed resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"What do you expect; they're children who haven't been trained to use ki."

The next match was a fat sumo kid and a ninja wannabe. The ninja wannabe lost by being pushed out of the ring –along with the announcer- and ended up on Mr. Satan shoulder.

"Oh god, there he goes again." Krillin and Gohme both spoke at the same time. Goku laughed.

"Wow have you two been practising or something?"

"What was that?" 18 asked rhetorically as she noticed Hercule's charade of trying to look good, but Krillin answered his wife anyways

"That's good marketing." He smacked himself on the forehead. "The goof really knows how to milk a crowd."

As the current match finished, the announcer finally read out one of the competitors they'd been waiting for.

"Next match, 8 year old Trunks versus 15 year old Edasa."

"Yeah, he's finally up."

Krillin put his hand to his mouth. "Do your best!" He faltered. "Oh wait, Trunk's best might hurt someone. Do ok!"

Gohme yelled in joy. "GO TRUNKS, KICK THAT RETARD'S ASS!"

The 15 year old got into a stance as the announcer shouted. Gohme noted the amount of openings he'd already created for himself, meaning that Trunks would have a definite win... Well, she knew he'd win anyways.

Trunks started with a quick swoop under Edasa's feet, causing the 15 year old to fall backwards. Before his back had a chance to hit the ground, Trunks aimed a kick under his back letting him fly up into the air and knock himself unconscious as he hit the arena floor. Trunks had already walked off before his opponent hit the floor.

"This boy is out cold. Trunks advances!"

The spectators were shocked and Gohme was pretty sure she heard Edasa's mother scream nasally at his loss.

"Oh well, looks like it's not gunna be any fun until Goten and Trunks fight."

Gohme looked at her short friend in a scrutinizing manner. "You never know, laughing at these excuses for fighters might be funny."

Gohme sweatdropped as she watched a crying kid knock someone out cold.

"Okay, I take that back." She half closed her eyes in dread.

"Alright folks, that was exciting but I bet you're ready for the next match. Right? Yeah baby, sounds a dandy. Here we go! We've got Ecosa, an expert 14 year old against Goten, a 7 year old boy."

"GOTEN! KYAAAH, MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FINALLY ON!"

"Alright Goten, woohoo! Yeah!"

"Wow, he looks like a miniature you, Goku!" Noted the small once-bald man.

"Aww what a little guy huh? And handsome too!"

"You've just made yourself sound big headed." Gohme commented.

"How so?" Her dad replied in a confused manner.

"Cos Krillin says he looks just like you and you just called him handsome."

Goku sweatdropped.

"Aww he looks so nervous." Gohme awed at her little brother; he was looking around at the crowds surrounding him.

Ecosa started to step side to side, one foot after another; obviously trying to intimidate Goten. Ecosa may have been taller, but Goten was hell more experienced and stronger. Not only that, he was half Saiyan, it couldn't get any better than that. Gohme noted that Ecosa too, like his brother –who looked exactly like him- had many openings in his stance; which would mean his definite downfall.

Ecosa aimed a punch at Goten who stopped his fist with a finger. The 14 year old lifted his leg up to kick Goten in the neck, but was blocked by Goten's fist.

"Is it me or does that remind you when my dad stopped future Trunks' sword with only his finger? It was like you could imagine his finger with Super Saiyan hair." Gohme grinned, noting that the others ignored her. "Fine, be ignorant." She sniffed up not existent tears.

Ecosa once again started his barrage of kicks and punches, but wasn't getting in a single hit as Goten easily blocked them all with the palms of his hands. Finally the punches and kicks stopped as Goten landed a punch under Ecosa's chin. The boy stopped and stood twitching in pain before finally falling and landing on his back out cold. Goten bowed and his sister sniffed proudly from the stands.

"Yeah that a boy! Alright Goten!" Goku yelled in joy, his daughter joining in.

"What a cliffhanger. " Krillin muttered in sarcasm.

After a while, Goten was up again; this time against some fat kid called big boomer or something. The fat kid ran pathetically towards Goten, but the hybrid stopped him with one hand and flicked him, literally, out of the ring.

After countless wins from Goten, it was Trunks' turn. A tall kid wearing boxer like clothes walked on, walking toward Trunks' and even walking over him as he was so tall. Trunks finished the match with a backwards kick to his stomach.

"Well, this is getting boring. I wish they would just kick everyone's asses now so we can watch our two little Saiyans fight."

Goku grinned, he and Krillin too were waiting for the pair to finally fight; he didn't know who was stronger.

Goten and Trunks entered the ring, both wearing determined looks on their faces. It was obvious they were both aiming for the title of world champion and they both wanted to fight Mr. Satan to show him up.

"Wow you would never guess that they'd be able to create their own fan club." Gohme mused, checking out the spectators who were yelling out for the pair.

"Yeah I know, I guess it comes with being a great fighter." Goku responded, adding in a few cheers for his own son.

Vegeta, on the other hand, stood back in silence. He wasn't one for cheering anyone on.

Finally, the pair flew towards each other, their movements like mirror images as they both used their elbows to attack and block. Trunks pushed off first, the pair eventually erupting into a fit of kicks and punches that couldn't be seen by anyone that wasn't trained in the use of ki. They pushed off of each other, flipping backwards and then rushing towards the other through the air.

"Do they have to fight in the air? People are gawking at them." The female hybrid stated as she noticed people's mouths practically falling to the floor.

"Yeah, great!" Krillin yelled in excitement.

Gohme spotted her brother running up the steps, Videl following tiredly behind him.

"Gohan!" Gohme shouted, attaining his attention so he knew where they were.

"Hey dad, hey Krillin, we finally finished the qualifying test." Gohan greeted as he and Videl made it to where they were standing.

"What took so long?" Krillin questioned inquisitively. "Oh I see, you were hanging out with your girlfriend." The look on his face was hilarious.

"No greeting for me?" Gohme asked as Gohan's face turned red from embarrassment.

"You've been insulting me." The red died down slightly, but was still evident on his face.

"What?" She asked in shock, putting a hand to her heart. "I would do know such thing." Videl was too busy staring at the match in shock to notice what they were talking about and Gohme smiled over to her. "This is what you call a fight, Videl."

Said girl glanced at the hybrid for a moment, before turning back to Goten and Trunks who were still launching kicks and punches at each other in the air.

"GO GOTEN!"

"You're doing great, guys!"

"Keep up the good work!"

Videl was astonished; it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

A kick to Goten's back had him flying towards the edge of the ring, but before he could fall off, a 'stop' from him mother caused him to stop his flight midair. He leapt back onto the ring and launched himself towards Trunks, knocking him backwards as he hadn't expected the attack.

Goten pulled Trunks into a full Nelson after Trunks had tried to block Goten's view with the light of the sun. Trunks tried heatedly to pull himself from Goten's grip, finally getting free and punching Goten through the air. The silver haired boy vanished and reappeared above Goten, jack-hammering him towards the ground. Before he could hit the ground, Goten once again stopped himself and flipped onto both feet, launching himself away before Trunks could attack him again.

The pair rushed at each other, both punching the other in the face sending a shockwave of energy around them. After more barrages of kicks and punches, the two hybrids finally landed opposite one another, squaring the other off to see who would attack first.

"Check those two out, would ya!"

"Oh man, I've never seen those two fight before, this is amazing."

"They're really doing well, that's for sure."

Gohme high fived her brother. "This is awesome, I'm buying Goten everything he wants after this, whether he wins or not, he's doing amazingly well!"

Sensing the raise in Trunks' ki, Gohme drew her attention back to the arena. Trunks was collecting energy in both hands, readying to fire at Goten.

"Oh no, this place is way too crowded to be firing energy blasts!" Gohan yelled in shock.

"He could really hurt someone."

"We can't let him do it!"

Goku stood unsurprised about it. "Aww, it'll be ok."

Krillin turned to look at him. "Huh?" He asked in puzzlement.

"Really, just look at him. The kid's in complete control."

Gohme noted that Trunks looked rather confident about his attack; even though he was Vegeta's son he _did_ have enough decency not to kill anyone or blow up any of the ring. I mean come on, he had Bulma for a mother; she would berate him for the rest of his life.

Trunks let go of the energy he'd been collecting and sent it straight for Goten who jumped out of its path. Before it could hit the spectators in its way, Trunks threw his hands upwards causing the energy blast to go up as well

"See."

Krillin laughed at his own paranoia, noticing that the others –excluding Gohan and Videl- had known that Trunks could handle it.

"That wasn't rocket fire you idiots!" Gohme raised her fist up in annoyance at the people around her as they tried to that Trunks was cheating. "It's called ki!"

"Huh?" Krillin asked in confusion. "I didn't hear anyone say that."

Gohme pointed to her ears and smiled largely. "Thanks to my newly attained hearing, I can hear all the way to the other side of the arena!"

Krillin gawked. "Since when?!"

"Well you've noticed my tail, it was since it grew back."

"Damn." Krillin muttered to himself. "I would kill to have that kinda hearing."

"Goten's going for a blast too, I think he's gunna use the Kamehameha." The female hybrid stated, wrapping her tail around her waist as it had came loose again.

Goten collected the energy to his hands and fired. Trunks dodged easily, the announcer escaped death, and a piece of the waiting area blew off.

"Urm, Gohan?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked towards his sister in question.

"How come you didn't teach him to control it?! He coulda killed someone!" He laughed nervously in response, looking back down towards the arena and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't think you're gunna get away with it." She warned, a deathly aura rolling off of her form.

Videl was speechless. "Ugh, Gohan...?"

Gohme sighed to herself. '_Idiot_'

"Shut up, Gohme!"

All he received was an innocent smile.

The match started up again, Trunks outsmarting Goten in the process resulting in him being kept in a Full Nelson.

"Oh crap." Gohme muttered; she had a feeling something bad would come from this.

"Oh man this does not look good." Goku uttered in hopelessness.

"Sure it does, if you're rooting for Trunks that is." Vegeta smirked.

"Yo, Goten! Brace up bro!"

"Come on blondie!" Gohme hinted. "You're stronger than that!"

As Gohan caught on to his sister hints, he gaped at her. "He can't do that!"

"Sure he can, it's not like he was at the Cell games, and no one would recognise him."

Goten turned Super Saiyan and broke free from Trunks hard grip.

"Oh no!" Gohan broke out and Gohme smirked at him.

"I knew he'd get my hint."

"Kakkarott! That's not fair!"

"Well hey, don't look at me, he did it."

Goten powered down from Super Saiyan, smiling innocently at Trunks who was scrutinising him.

"Unbelievable." Videl muttered in shock, her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

Through kicks and punches and Trunks only using his right arm, the pair lashed out on each other full force. Shocking spectators again, this time Trunks turned Super Saiyan, firing a ki blast at Goten who flew high above the arena.

"Whoa I can't believe how strong Goten is at his age, he must be eating all his vegetables." Goku exclaimed in amusement.

"This is absolutely crazy." Videl's eyes were still bugging out of their sockets and her grip on the railing was enough look like she was trying to break it. In realisation she turned to interrogate Gohan once again. "Now I get it you lazy bum, you've been giving Goten special training sessions, and leaving me out."

"No way, it wasn't special, just the normal routine." Gohan replied in panic.

"It's in his blood Videl, Goten was born a fighter, you shouldn't be surprised that he can fight like this." Gohme said, sticking up for Gohan who was holding his hands up in defence.

"Huh?" She asked in puzzlement.

Speeding down like a rocket, Goten rushed quickly down towards the arena, a white light emitting around him to show his energy. As he attained closer to the ground, Goten pushed energy into his hand aiming to hit Trunks who moved out of the way. Instead of crashing into the ground like Trunks had expected, Goten pushed himself from the ground and fired himself towards Trunks; before he could get a hit in, Trunks turned Super Saiyan and fired a ki blast onto Goten's back causing him to fly towards the seating area too fast. Spectators rushed out of his way as he tried to slow down but unfortunately touched the steps with his feet and landed.

"Argh darn." Goku spoke, his un-amused expression not changing in the slightest.

"Oh no, he lost."

"Aww," Gohme sulked along with her dad and brother. "Oh well, I'm still buying him anything he wants."

"Trunks is a Super Saiyan too? Wow, what's up with this generation?" Goku blinked in question.

"Cheer up Kakkarott there's always next year." Vegeta laughed amusingly, placing his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Your son put up a good fight but there can only be one champion."

Gohme sighed at Vegeta's annoying bragging; is he full of himself or what?

------------

**Woo 8 pages and 2,974 words of story. ******

**Yay, review?? **


	10. Message

**This isn't an update but instead a message to tell you that I am rewriting the story; I don't like it. I've already posted a chapter of it so people can go look at it on my profile.**

**I'm not going to delete the story, I will keep it there to remind me of how much of a crappy writer I can be.**

**Review with your thoughts. I accept constructive critisism, but any flamers will be ignored. (As stated on the first chapter of the rewrite)**

**I'm sorry for keeping yous waiting, I know some of you like the story, and I thought I'd be kind enough to rewrite it for your benefit.**

**Thanks to people who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites, I hope I don't dissapoint.**

**Please feel free to comment on my style of writing and maybe help with making it better.**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
